Silence to solitude
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry's hectic, dangerous and loud world changed, he wakes the morning after the fighting to silence, he realises his life was going to be completely different. Thanks to one man who helps him deal with his affliction. Feelings develop, love blooms, then Harry hears news that shocks, then his heartbroken, so he leaves for his new life without his love. Warning: gay, male preg.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

After the fighting, Harry watched the Weasley's and Hermione head to Muriel's, then Harry slowly walked up some of the busted stairs until he came to the hospital wing. He couldn't believe the way it looked, half one wall was gone, part of the ceiling down, Harry could see the sky outside and the doors lying on the floor, rubble had been moved into the back of the room and almost every bed with someone in it. Harry watched as Madame Pomfrey and two other healers were working on the seriously injured.

Harry sat wearily in a chair and shook his head, the ringing in his ears was driving him crazy and that was his reason for turning up in the hospital. He wasn't keen on being up here, seeing all the injured, plus he didn't want the matron to make him stay, all Harry wanted to do was sleep.

'Mr. Potter, I was hoping you'd come see me, come down to the last bed,' Poppy said wearily.

'You look and sound tired Madame Pomfrey, like me actually,' Harry pushed himself to his feet and released a groan, then slowly walked beside her.

'Yes, I think everyone feels like that, but I will rest soon. Now take a seat and tell me what he did to you.'

'All those injuries aren't bad except one. He did drop me and since I was in the great hall, I have this ringing in my ears, it's really driving me nuts.'

'You are talking a little louder, so the ringing must be loud, let me do a few revealing charms over you and see what's wrong,' the matron took her wand out and moved it over Harry's ears, then all over his head and down his body, 'Well you do have some damage to your inner ear, but you also have a lot more injuries, looks like you're in here for a few days.'

Harry groaned, 'Do I really need to stay here, I was going to head up to Gryffindor tower and sleep, for days,' Harry sighed.

'You need potions Harry, and charms, so sorry to say, you are staying,' she moved her wand and curtains were around the bed, 'Do you have something to sleep in?'

'No, that's one thing I didn't bother with when I was away. I'll just sleep in my underwear, like I have been for months.'

'Very well, why don't you get into bed and I'll bring you some potions.'

'Thanks,' Harry sighed, waited until she left, dropped his bag then stripped off his shoes, socks and clothes, leaving his underwear on, put his cloak, wands and glasses beside him on the small table, then climbed into bed. He's eyes were closing the moment he's head hit the pillow.

'Sorry Harry, drink these first then you can sleep.'

'Okay,' Harry pushed himself back up, drank the two potions before falling back down, 'I'm so tired that even all the noise won't keep me awake, I'm used to it being quiet, just Ron and Hermione, in a tent in all types of forests.'

'That's how you've been living, you seemed to have lost weight as well.'

'Yeah, there were times we didn't have anything to eat and couldn't get any. Now though, it's been since early yesterday morning since I've slept and eaten, but I'm just so tired.'

'Then sleep, I'll be back with more potions later today.'

'Thanks Madame Pomfrey,' Harry closed his eyes again and that was all he remembered.

Harry woke and looked around, then reached for his glasses and put them on. He couldn't hear anything and thought maybe everyone was asleep. He stretched, then stood, pulling his old jeans and t-shirt back on before moving the curtain aside. He stood there not comprehending what he was seeing and not hearing. He quickly pulled the curtains back and sat on the bed. Then he started to speak, he could feel his throat as he spoke the words, he could feel his mouth moving, but he couldn't hear the words.

Poppy stepped around the curtain, 'How are you feeling Harry?'

Harry shook his head, 'What?' he yelled.

'Oh dear,' she held up her finger, then took her wand out and started to move it over Harry's ears again, 'Oh,' she summoned her clipboard, 'Can you hear me,' she held it up and repeated those words, Harry shaking his head. She wrote again, then held the clipboard up, 'The damage to your inner ear is severe, worse than I thought. It seems to have caused your deafness. I'll keep giving you potions in the hope it heals.'

'Will they get better?' Harry yelled again but saw the matron put her hands to her ears, 'Sorry, did I yell?' she nodded, 'Okay, but will they?'

She wrote again, 'I'm not sure Harry, not until you have a course of potions and more healing charms. You said he dropped you, was it more than once?'

'Yeah, three times, first time I landed on my left side, my head hit the ground hard, second time my right side and again my head hit the ground, then last time I landed on my back, that still hurts a bit.'

Matron wrote again, 'Try to lower your voice, you keep yelling. Put your hand to your throat as you speak, you should be able to feel the difference from yelling to speaking softly.'

Harry put his hand to his throat, 'Okay, okay,' he nodded, 'Felt it, yeah, the movement is stronger when I talk louder. Um, can you keep this to yourself, apart from Professor McGonagall, at least for now?'

'Of course, now I'll get you some more potions, but drink these, they are for your other injuries.'

Harry drank the potions, 'I could use a shower and something to eat.'

She wrote again, 'Give me half an hour and I'll work the shower out. I can get a house elf to bring you some food.'

Harry put his hand to his throat, 'I have a house elf, I leave him here, I'll call him.'

She wrote and showed Harry, 'Okay, you do that and I'll get your potions, be right back.'

Harry nodded, 'Kreacher,' he waited then the old elf appeared before him, 'Oh, you've got a cut on you Kreacher, are you okay?'

'I am fine Master Harry.'

Harry bent closer, 'I can't hear Kreacher, sorry, but I was hoping for some food and a cup of tea.'

Kreacher nodded then disappeared, a few minutes later he reappeared with a tray and place it on the table.

'Thank you Kreacher, if you're okay, nod, if you're not, shake your head,' Kreacher nodded, 'Okay, thank you,' Harry waited until he left then started eating just as the matron stepped around the curtain and she handed him two more potions, Harry quickly drank them, then saw the matron nod before walking away. While Harry ate he kept tilting his head, 'Fuck, deaf, now what?' he sighed thinking about what his life will be like now, not hearing his friends voices, not becoming an auror, he can't do that if he couldn't hear, so what was he going to do. Harry finished eating, but only got through half of what was on his plate then he finished his tea before lying back on the bed thinking about what his life was going to be like now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry was still lying on his bed when Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall stepped behind the curtain which made Harry sit up.

McGonagall moved her wand, 'How are you feeling Harry,' the words appeared in the air in front of Harry.

'Frustrated, pissed off, angry,' Harry shrugged, then noticed the two woman touched their ears, so he put his hand to his throat, 'Sorry, I yelled again, and sorry for swearing.'

She moved her wand again, 'That is understandable, Poppy said you don't want anyone to know.'

Harry shook his head and put his hand back to his throat, 'No, not yet, I'll tell Hermione and Ron, but that's all.'

Poppy wrote on her clipboard, 'I've been doing some test and reading Harry, there is a chance you're hearing will return, but I can't say with certainty that it will. So I want to suggest something,' Harry read, then nodded before handing her back the clipboard, 'In case this is permanent, or it takes a long time for your hearing to return, I suggest you learn to lip read. It will make it easier than always writing or as Professor McGonagall did, use magic to keep reading what everyone is saying to you. This way you could have an almost normal conversation without you always having to read what everyone will want to say to you.'

Harry put his hand to his throat, 'Do you know someone that's trustworthy that can show me how?'

'Yes, someone you know actually. He helped a deaf friend when he lived overseas, but now he's here,' Minerva had the words hanging in front of Harry again, 'Charlie Weasley, he will be able to teach you. I would suggest that you stay with the Weasley's for a while then he can show you how it works and teach you how to do it.'

Harry screwed up his face, then put his hand on his throat, 'But he's bound to be heading back to Romania.'

Minerva moved her wand again, 'No, he spoke with me last night. He said he was staying to be close to the family. He asked if I might know of a job he could get while he's here. I know he loves dragons, but we don't have them here in this country. So I told him I might be able to work something out. So do you want to stay with the Weasley's and let Charlie help you learn?'

Harry nodded, 'At least I know him and the Weasley's won't tell anyone.'

Poppy wrote on her clipboard, 'Then tomorrow you can leave and I'll give you a list of ingredients for Molly to make you your potions. You will need them for a while longer.'

Minerva moved her wand again, 'I'll let Arthur, Molly and Charlie know what's going on and you'll be there tomorrow. Now as you can't hear, you shouldn't apparate alone, not yet. So I'll take you in the morning, alright?'

Harry nodded, 'Okay, thanks,' Harry sighed then saw the two woman leave before he lay back on the bed, his hands behind his head, and again thinking about what his life was going to be like now he wouldn't be able to hear.

The following morning, Minerva and Poppy stepped around the curtain to see Harry curled up on his side, facing away. They could tell he was awake and that he was crying. Minerva walked slowly around the bed, Harry saw her and wiped his face but kept is face averted.

She moved her wand, then made Harry look up, 'It will be fine Harry, you will learn to live with this.'

'I loved hearing things, my friends arguing, the sound of the water hitting the windows when it rains, I even loved listening to thunder, now I can't.'

'There is a chance it will return, please don't give up hope Harry.'

'I'm trying, but it just seems to be one thing after another,' Harry sighed, 'I should dress so we can go.'

'We'll be outside the curtain,' Minerva's words appeared in front of Harry then moved out with the matron.

A few minutes later Harry stepped out with his bag over his shoulder, 'I'm ready,' he looked at the matron who handed him a piece of parchment, 'Thanks, I feel a lot better and the ringing has stopped, like everything else,' Harry sighed again.

Poppy nodded, then mouthed the words very slowly "you're welcome"

Harry smiled, 'I got that, thanks.'

Minerva touched his arm and they walked off, Harry nodded to people he knew that were still in bed but he kept walking because he didn't want them to know he was deaf. When they got outside, Minerva grabbed Harry's arm and turned.

Harry and Minerva walked towards the house, she knocked and they stepped inside with Harry behind her.

Charlie put his hand up and stepped over to Harry, 'Watch…my…lips,' he said slowly, then nodded.

Harry screwed up his face, put his hand to his throat, 'Um, watch my lips, is that right?'

Charlie nodded and smiled, then moved his wand, 'It's very easy to learn to lip read, you just need to concentrate on the way the lips move and form words,' the words appeared in front of Harry.

'Okay, thanks,' Harry gave a small smile then saw Hermione looked anxious and hardly able to sit still, he walked over and she launched herself at him, hugging him tightly, 'You hug like Mrs. Weasley,' Harry noticed Ron putting his hand to his ear, so he put his hand on his throat, 'Sorry, I forgot to put my hand on my throat, I yell if I don't. But Hermione, don't cry, you'll start me off again.'

She sniffed and moved back then taking Harry's hand, led him to a seat and they sat down but Charlie sat opposite then touched Harry's hand.

He moved his wand, 'It will get easier and you will learn not to yell.'

Harry put his hand to his throat, 'Okay, thanks Charlie,' he looked around at everyone, 'If I yell, let me know.'

Harry watched as Hermione spoke to Charlie and he answered, he sighed in frustration knowing he couldn't hear them.

Charlie touched Harry's hand again to get his attention the moved his wand in the air.

'That will get you frustrated knowing people are talking and you can't hear what is being said. For now, we'll try to be considerate, but this is new for everyone else as well. So we will try not to leave you out of the conversation until you learn to read lips, okay?'

'Okay and yeah, I could see you talking, but I have no idea what you said.'

Hermione flicked her wand, 'I asked Charlie why you put your hand to your throat, how that helps to stop you yelling.'

'Madame Pomfrey said I can feel the difference and I can, I just have to remember to put my hand there,' Harry lowered his hand again then saw Mrs. Weasley so he pulled out a piece of parchment, 'Mrs. Weasley, Madame Pomfrey said I need potions.'

Molly sniffed, took the parchment and nodded, then she bent down and hugged Harry. When she let him go she pointed at Ron, Harry then put her hands to the side of her head like she was sleeping. That actually made Harry chuckle.

'I think you meant for Ron to show me where I'm sleeping unless you want me to sleep, I'm not tired.'

Molly smiled, shook her head, then flicked her wand, 'See, sometimes we can show you what we mean, but I was telling Ron to show you to Percy's old room. I don't think you and Ron will fit in his old room anymore.'

'Okay, thanks Mrs. Weasley,' Harry turned to Ron who stood, Harry picked up his bag and followed Ron up the stairs.

'He was crying this morning, but he seems better now and with reading Charlie's lips, it seemed to help,' Minerva said giving him a smile and thinking about how different Charlie was to how he used to be as a student, a trouble maker that ended up being caught in compromising positions, a lot by Albus. That memory made her smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Even though it was the first day at the Burrow, Charlie started to work with Harry on how to read lips. Charlie noticed that Harry seemed hesitant and uncomfortable and he kept glancing at Hermione, Ron and Ginny who were sitting in the living room watching them. So Charlie wrote a note for just Harry then waited until he left then he turned to his sister, brother and his girlfriend.

'I know you're anxious to help, but you can't and having you watch him all the time is making it hard for him to concentrate, I also think he's embarrassed. So from now on, while I'm working with Harry, we're going to do it in my room, alone and with the door shut. If we are down here or outside, don't come over, okay.'

'Oh, we wondered why he kept looking at us, sorry Charlie,' Ron said, 'You go, we'll stay down here just let us know how he is.'

'I will, but he'll get there, it just takes time,' Charlie stood and made his way up to his room and found Harry sitting on the floor in the corner with his head in on his pulled up knees, he touched Harry's head, then flicked his wand so the words appeared, 'It's fine, they understand and we'll stay either in here, or if we're downstairs, they won't watch, okay.'

'Thanks Charlie, it was like they were waiting for me to get it straight away.'

'I know, now come on, up you get,' Charlie grabbed Harry's hands and pulled him to his feet then patted the end of the bed while he went and sat up against the bed head.

Over the next few weeks, Charlie worked with Harry three times a day and now he was able to read basic words and as long as whoever is talking speaks slowly and precisely, he got it easily. Harry wanted to go shopping but needed money out of his vault, Charlie explained that reading goblins is very difficult, so Charlie will have to write to Harry and let him know what they have said. Harry was nervous and didn't want anyone to know he couldn't hear, but he was also confident that he could read the lips of what people would say. Hermione and Ron had decided to go with Charlie and Harry, so they could keep him in the centre in case people came up to him as they knew they would.

After a few hours with only a few glitches, Harry got everything he needed but felt good about himself that he only made a couple of mistakes. Hermione would quickly speak up saying Harry was just tired, he'd been overdoing it and the shop keepers or people thanking him seemed to accept that excuse for Harry answering them which didn't made sense to the question they had asked.

The moment they stepped in, Molly touched Harry's shoulder so he would looked at her while she spoke.

'How did it go?' she asked slowly.

'Good, only a couple of mistakes, so it's getting there.'

'Good, rest up until lunch.'

'I got this for you, for everyone,' Harry handed Mrs. Weasley a small pouch.

She looked puzzled, but opened the bag and pulled out a small piece of parchment and a key. She read the parchment then her eyes went wide but she shook her head.

'No, Harry, we don't want this.'

Harry realised that Mrs. Weasley spoke quickly because it shocked her, 'It will help everyone and you've looked after me for years, now I want to help. Beside, compared to what I've got, that's nothing.'

'Molly, what is it?' Arthur asked seeing how surprised he's wife was.

'Harry set us up a vault, with a hundred thousand galleons in it.'

Arthur touched Harry's shoulder so he would turn, 'We don't need it Harry, we're fine, struggling, but fine. We don't want to take your money.'

'You and Mrs. Weasley said you think of me as a son, so can't a son help out his parents, because that is how I think of you. I know who my parents are, but I never knew them, I knew you. So please, let me help for a change, especially with something that is so simple for me to help with. Between Sirius and my parents, they left me very well off.'

Arthur and Molly looked at each other then saw Ron nod and they knew he would only do that because he knew how much this meant to Harry. So Molly hugged Harry again then Arthur did before they both stood in front of him.

'Okay, thank you and it will help, just know though, we do think of you as our son, just with black hair instead of red.'

Harry laughed, 'Good, a black haired Weasley, hey, I could be Weasley Potter,' Harry laughed again which made everyone else laugh with him, 'I'll go put my stuff away.'

Everyone waited until Harry left before Arthur turned to Ron, 'Can he really afford this Ron?'

'Um yeah, he can dad. His parents left him a few million and he also has the Black fortune, he didn't really want to look at that though. It still hurts him to think of Sirius.'

'So Harry is pretty rich, okay, well that makes me feel better in accepting this even if I wish I didn't have to.'

'We know Arthur, but until we get on our feet, we are struggling, now we won't. So I think for dinner tonight, I'll do all Harry's favourites.'

'I'll give you a hand mum,' Ginny said, 'I've enjoyed learning to cook.'

'It is a necessary skill Ginny,' Molly smiled at her daughter but she also knew she wanted to help with the meals Harry liked. She knew her daughter had liked Harry for years, but even after these last few weeks, Harry hasn't said anything to her, in fact he's treated her just like anyone else in the family, or like Hermione. Molly wondered if Harry just didn't see her daughter like that or if it might be because of his deafness. Maybe when Harry had learned to live with it and learned to lip read properly, then he might take an interest, she would just have to wait and see what happened.

Harry unpacked his clothes, changed and threw out his old stuff before he walked toward Charlie's room. The door was ajar and he saw Charlie pulling on his jeans, Harry also saw Charlie's naked backside and couldn't believe how that sight made Harry react. He knew he was gay, he'd worked it out when he was away with Hermione and Ron, but he didn't think he'd be attracted to Charlie, who happened to be straight. How many times had Harry heard Mrs. Weasley going on about all Charlie's girlfriends. Harry had never told anyone he was gay, not even Hermione and Ron, he had been expecting Ginny to talk to him and thought he might have to say something if she didn't just accept him saying he wasn't interested that he just didn't see her like that, not anymore. Harry figured it was because of his deafness and that was why she hadn't spoken to him and she would eventually. But Harry wished he had someone to talk to about that and he did think of talking to Charlie, they were close now, since they have been spending so much time alone. But Harry wondered how he will take the news, all Harry could do was say something and find out. Then Harry thought maybe he wasn't actually attracted to Charlie, it was just seeing him naked, so Harry had a quick look again and it was instant, the feeling deep inside, he was attracted to Charlie, he was certain of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Harry took a couple of steps back and knocked on the door to Charlie's room and waited.

Charlie opened his door, 'Hi,' he smiled.

'Hi, are you okay to keep going or do you want a break?'

'No, I'm good, but we might head outside for a while. It's a great day,' Charlie said all the words slowly and clearly then waited.

'Sounds good and it is a nice day outside.'

'You are doing really well Harry,' Charlie smiled, 'Come on,' they walked downstairs together, 'Mum, we'll be outside working, it's too nice to stay in.'

'Okay, I'll call you when lunch is ready,' Molly smiled at Harry who nodded making Charlie smile then they headed outside but kept going until they were down near the pond.

'Okay, I'm going to speak easy word but a little faster, see if you can read them. If you get stuck, tell me?'

'Before we start Charlie, there's something I need to talk about, it's personal so can you keep it to yourself?'

'Of course I will but I thought you always spoke to Hermione and Ron about personal stuff.'

'I do normally, but I'm not sure of Ron's reaction and I need advice as well, not from a girl, so Hermione's out as well.'

Charlie leant back against the tree, 'Okay, I'll see if I can help, so shoot.'

Harry smiled, 'Um, you know how my life has been, it's been full of danger and I've always been tense and stressed, never had much time to think of anything really. But when I was away with Hermione and Ron, there were times we just couldn't keep working, we needed to clear our thoughts. So I'd either lie on my bunk or go for a walk around whatever forest we were staying at. I finally realised something about myself, something that was unexpected. I still wasn't sure until recently.'

'Okay, even though I'm not sure what you're talking about but yes, I do know you're life has been hectic and full of danger. So go on, tell me the rest.'

'I think, no, I know I'm gay,' Harry chewed on his lip before he looked up at Charlie who didn't look shocked or surprised.

'Are you worried that Ron and Hermione won't accept that you're gay?'

'Ron, yeah, Hermione, no, she'll be fine no matter what. But you seem fine Charlie, I wasn't sure. But since you've been teaching me to read lips, we've gotten close and you don't seem to be a hothead like Ron.'

Charlie laughed, 'No, I'm very easy going. But let me say this and it's not something I kept hidden, it was just personal. Mum and dad know and that's why mum goes on about how many girlfriends I have, she does it to wind me up, but I'm gay. I've known since I was twelve years old. I deliberately spoke a little faster, so did you get all that?'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah I did, so Ron has no idea?'

'No, I've never told them and since I used to live overseas, I decided it wasn't something anyone needed to know, I did tell Bill, before the wedding though. Fleur wanted to set me up with one of her cousins, I said only if it was male.'

Harry laughed, 'Yeah, that would be the only way it would work.'

'You said you needed advice, is it about being gay, or sex, something like that?'

'I haven't thought of sex, had too much on my mind. But did you know I dated Ginny, it was before Dumbledore died?'

'I did hear about it, from Fred. I know Ginny likes you, has for years. So have you told her you're gay?'

'No, I might have to, but you see, I figured she would have come and asked me about us and she hasn't, that's the only reason I haven't told her. Maybe she finally likes someone else, well, I can hope that's the case so I won't get bat bogey's.'

Charlie laughed, 'Oh she will definitely do that when you tell her. You said before you thought you knew, but you definitely knew recently, why, tell me what happened to make you positive you were gay?'

'Why did you have to ask that,' Harry lowered his head so he was looking at his hands, 'I saw you getting changed and well, you know,' Harry blushed brightly but never lifted his head.

Charlie stared at Harry's lower head and realised that he saw him naked and it gave him a hard on.

He put his hand under Harry's chin and lifted his head, 'You got turned on seeing my naked backside?'

Harry blushed, 'Charlie,' he nodded and tried to look down again but Charlie's finger tightened, 'Yes, I did, that basically confirmed it.'

'Yes, that would do it alright. So are you attracted to me or was it just seeing my butt?'

Harry could see the humour on Charlie's face, but he thought he saw something in Charlie's eyes and wasn't sure what it meant.

'I like you, I seem to like red heads, like my father. Sirius told me that, all the Potter men end up with red heads. I thought you had a cute butt as well.'

Charlie laughed, then quickly moved in and captured Harry's lips then his tongue was tasting the inside of Harry's mouth, he heard a groan from Harry making him smile but never released his lips until they were lying down with Charlie on top of Harry, then he rolled until Harry was on top of him, then he finally released his lips.

'Wow,' Harry panted, 'I've never been kissed like that.'

'I'm glad you liked it. But I take it you've never had sex?'

'Um, no, bit hard with my life Charlie. It's getting easier to read your lips, but sometimes I want to look at your eyes and not your lips when you talk. Now though, you're lips look good,' Harry smiled then lowered his head until he captured Charlie's lips but this time he used his tongue just like Charlie did. He felt Charlie growing under him and he was sure the red head could feel him and without Harry even realising it, he was grinding his hips against Charlie while they snogged.

Ginny was watching from behind a tree, she had listened to their conversation and felt her stomach sink and her heart break. She wanted to be angry, but knew there was no use, if Harry was gay, then there was nothing she could do except learn to live with the fact that her dream of marrying Harry Potter will never come true. All she could hope for was that Harry could make Charlie happy, maybe help him settle down and since he was staying but also helping Harry, they just might work it out, together. She sniffed then slowly walked back to the house and thought she wasn't going to let on she knew, but she decided it was time to speak with Harry, just not the conversation she had expected or Harry expected. She sighed then headed inside but went straight up to her room to think, think about her life now and what she wanted to do now she knew Harry was out of her reach, for good.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Charlie rolled them over as their lips parted, 'I can feel you and no, it's too soon to even think about sex.'

Harry sighed, 'Yeah, I know Charlie, but I still liked feeling you.'

Charlie chuckled, 'Good, you'll feel me a lot more. But do you know anything about sex Harry, especially gay sex?'

Harry blushed but shook his head, 'Never had time to think about it before. You'd have a lot of experience though, wouldn't you?'

'Yeah, enough, I've had a few partners over the years.'

'So a lot of sex then?'

Charlie smiled at Harry, 'Depends on what you would call a lot,' he moved closer to Harry, 'But I know how to please a man, I know how to make him cum without even touching his cock and I would love to do that to you right now, but we're not, we're going to take our time.'

'Oh you tease Charlie,' Harry pushed him playfully, 'That's not fair and also, um, I've never cum before, now I want to, I can feel it.'

'What do you mean you've never cum before, having you ever relieved yourself?'

'Charlie, my life remember, all I thought about was him, nothing else. I know the other boys did, but it just never crossed my mind before. But is it always this uncomfortable,' Harry moved then rubbed his bulging groin.

Charlie stared at Harry for a minute before he moved his head so they were looking at each other again.

'Yes, so without there being any actual sex, I can help with that, if you want me too?'

Harry's eyes widen, 'How?'

'Ah,' Charlie smirked, took his wand out and cast a few charms around them, then he knelt up and undid Harry's jeans, pulling them and his underwear over his hips until his cock sprang free, 'Oh merlin Harry, you are big my friend,' Charlie groaned then bent over taking him into his mouth.

'Fuck Charlie,' Harry cried out loudly then all he could do was groan as his hips seemed to move on their own, thrusting up. Within a minute Harry let go groaning loudly before his head fell back and he put his arm over his eyes, 'Fuck.'

Charlie slowly moved over Harry until he was lying on top the moved his arms and looked down at Harry's face.

'That was good, but do you feel better?'

Harry grinned, 'That really is a stupid question you know.'

Charlie chuckled, 'Yes, it was, but you're not embarrassed about what I did, are you?'

Harry shrugged, 'Maybe a little.'

'Ah, well, you better get used to it because I'm going to do that a lot and I hope you do it to me.'

'Now,' Harry said excitedly.

'Do you really want to start Harry, we basically just got together.'

'I want you, I really do Charlie.'

Charlie nodded and rolled off, 'I'm all yours lover.'

Harry chuckled then moved down until he was kneeling between Charlie's legs and started to undo his pants, pulling them down then he's eyes widen.

'I'm about to get choked,' Harry saw Charlie laugh which made him laugh before he lowered his mouth over Charlie and sucked, then groaned. He knew how good it felt having this done to him, but wasn't sure it would feel this good doing it, he knew he was going to do this a lot more. When Charlie released, Harry sat up and licked his lips making Charlie laugh, 'Yum,' that made Charlie laugh loudly even though he couldn't hear it, he could see it.

'Come on Harry, I'm sure mum has lunch ready and someone probably came down to tell us but with the charms they wouldn't have seen us,' Charlie took Harry's hand, kissed his palm then they were on their feet fixing their clothes up, then Charlie removed the charms.

'We used the same charms when we were away.'

'That's a seventh year lesson, how did you know how to do them when you haven't done your seventh year?'

'Hermione, Ron and I studied up on all types of charms and enchantments to make sure we could stay hidden. We did more than what you did though, made sure that anything living couldn't see us or hear us.'

'That's good Harry, so are you going to finish and do your last year.'

'How, I won't be able to hear any of the teachers Charlie, some talk with their backs to us while they write on the board.'

'Tell McGonagall and she'll only tell the teachers. Oh by the way, I'm going to be the defence teacher for the year, so we can still be together if you're there.'

Harry smiled, 'Really, but is that allowed, you teacher, me student?'

'You're an adult and we started this before we went to Hogwarts, so yes, but I will need to tell Minerva. I really think you should Harry, the staff can make it look natural if you still don't want anyone to know.'

'No, I don't, unless I really have to. I want to be with you, but I'm not sure about Hogwarts. I would normally go back and get my N.E.W.T.s because I was going to be an auror, but I can't do that when I'm deaf. I don't know what I'm going to do now though.'

'You've got time and if you get your N.E.W.T.s, then when you work something out, you might need them.'

'You'll make a great teacher Charlie, but do you know that Hermione, Ron and I know most of the seventh year spells, we had no choice. I'm not sure if we know all that is taught though.'

'We'll see if you go back and I want you with me, so think about it.'

Harry stopped before they stepped inside, 'Are we going to let them know Charlie, I'm not sure how Ron will take it.'

'Harry, he's your friend, I'm his brother, he might be shocked at first, but he'll come around. Do you want to hide this?'

Harry saw a bit of disappointment on Charlie's face, 'No, I don't, I want to be able to snog you whenever I like.'

'Good, because I want that too,' Charlie grinned cheekily then kissed Harry again. Then hand in hand they walked inside, Charlie sat and pulled Harry into his lap and everyone at the table looked stunned, but more Ron than anyone, 'What, we're gay and together, get used to it.'

'Gay, together, but…but,' Ron spluttered.

'But what,' Harry said as he put his arms around Charlie's neck.

'You…you were straight, so how did you end up gay?' Ron said still sounding shocked.

'I wasn't straight, I just never figured out I was gay until we were away. So I spoke to Charlie and talked, before a lot of snogging,' Harry knew Ron was shocked, but he didn't look upset, then he felt Charlie's lips on his neck which made Harry's eyes close and he gave a small groan, 'Um Charlie.'

Charlie removed his lips then looked at Harry, 'Hmm, yeah babe,' he said so Harry could read his lips, then went back to sucking his neck.

'We're supposed to be eating food, not each other.'

He looked at Harry again, 'Yeah, food,' then Charlie sucked on Harry's neck again then released him, 'Your neck looked tasty. But I'll eat food now and you later,' Charlie kissed Harry then lifted him like he weighed nothing and sat him on the seat beside him before seeing Ron looking away, Hermione looked amused, Ginny resigned, Molly and Arthur just nodded before they all started eating and Charlie thought that went easier than he thought it would.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Over the next few weeks Harry had lip reading down perfectly. He was even able to read lips that weren't fully facing him. Harry had told Charlie he would return to Hogwarts but he would need to speak with McGonagall first so the teachers would know that they would need to face him, but he still didn't want anyone to know. Hermione actually thought Harry should tell his friends, like Neville, Seamus, Luna, Dean, since they often spent time together. So Harry agreed with that but wanted it done before they returned to Hogwarts. So for Harry's eighteenth birthday, Mrs. Weasley invited the friends, Minerva and Hagrid so Harry could explain about returning to Hogwarts with his friend and they would know he couldn't hear, but he could read lips.

On the morning of Harry's birthday, he woke beside Charlie who was still sleeping, but on his stomach. Ever since they had gotten together, he always slept with Charlie, but they still hadn't done more than some hand and mouth action. Charlie was determined to make sure Harry was ready to get that serious, Harry was ready but he couldn't convince Charlie. Over the last couple of weeks, they spoke about living together after Hogwarts, Harry mentioned about buying a house in Godric's Hollow, Charlie agreed as long as he paid part of the price for the house. Harry had been finding out that Charlie could be just as stubborn as him, so he agreed even though Harry had lots of money.

Harry stared down at Charlie, then slowly moved the sheet off him until his backside was exposed. He picked up his wand, cast a locking and silencing charm on the door before pulling off his underwear. He started to kiss Charlie's back then down to his cheeks, kissing each one before pulling his cheeks apart.

Charlie tapped Harry's leg, 'Harry, what are you doing?' Charlie said sleepily as he looked over his shoulder so Harry could read his lips.

'This is what I want for my birthday, please don't stop me Charlie.'

'Are you really sure Harry?'

'Yes, I am, so can I?'

Charlie grinned, 'Okay, make sure you lube me up though, it's been a while for me.'

'I will, with my tongue first,' Harry grinned then went back to what he was doing, kissing each of Charlie's cheeks before he pulled them apart and thrust his tongue inside. Harry could feel himself building and his hips started to grind against Charlie's leg and in time with his tongue. He stopped, pointed his wand at Charlie, then dropped it on the bed before lying on top of Charlie, 'Merlin I want you,' he pushed and groaned loudly, 'Oh you're so tight babe.'

Charlie groaned loudly but since he wasn't looking at Harry, he stayed silent. But he was tight, and Harry just filled him completely.

Harry never stopped, he just kept thrusting, twisting and moving his hips. He had no idea if Charlie was enjoying this since he couldn't hear, but he was moving back towards him, so Harry took that as he was. The harder and faster he got, the more Charlie thrust back at him. He saw Charlie fist the sheets and also saw his head nod which Harry took as he was ready to let go and Harry knew he was, so he thrust even harder than stilled as he came, then he collapsed over Charlie's back, kissing him at the same time.

Charlie couldn't believe how good that felt, how good Harry felt. He moved a little which let Harry know to slip out of him which he did then he rolled.

'Blimey that was good,' Charlie smiled up at Harry who grinned, 'I know you couldn't hear me babe, but you must have read my body, because right before you came, I did.'

'I thought that's what it meant. Are you going to make love to me? I really want you to Charlie.'

'I am, just expect to be a bit uncomfortable, but I'll get you as ready as I can.'

'I don't care, I want you inside me.'

'Let's take this easy Harry, now lay down.'

Harry lay and watched as Charlie knelt between his open legs, Charlie pushed until his knees were bent, then pointed his wand at his fingers.

'Relax as much as possible,' Charlie slipped one finger inside Harry and felt him clench, 'Relax, breathe,' he moved his finger in and out, then slipped another finger inside, 'That's it, you're feeling it now,' he scissored his fingers stretching Harry as much as possible, 'Do you think you're ready?'

'Yes,' Harry panted, 'Please Charlie, now.'

Charlie pointed his want at himself then at Harry before he positioned himself, 'Try to relax and breathe,' he pushed slowly and saw instantly Harry clench his fits and shut his eyes, and with his eyes shut, he couldn't see Charlie's lip, so he just kept his movements slow and easy, finally he saw Harry relax so he moved a little faster and went further in. When Harry opened his eyes he smiled up at Charlie, 'Yes, you're feeling it babe, now leave your eyes open this time,' Charlie thrust further in until he was finally all the way, 'That's it Harry,' he smiled, then wrapped his hand around Harry's member and moved it in time with his thrusts until he threw his head back, groaning loudly as he came and Harry did as well. He slowly pulled out, cleaned up then lay beside Harry pulling him into his arms but their faces were turned towards each other. 'How was it, after the initial intrusion?'

'Wonderful, oh blimey Charlie, that was soooo good.'

Charlie grinned then kissed him, 'We need to shower and get up, everyone will be here for lunch remember.'

'Yeah, but why lunch and not dinner?'

'It will be easier on you to see everyone and read their lips,' Charlie could see Harry was nervous so he kissed him again, 'It'll be fine babe, trust me.'

'I do Charlie, I just don't want anyone making a big fuss.'

'They might at first, but you got used to mum and Hermione making a fuss, you'll get used to your other friends doing that as well. Now go on, move that cute and just fucked arse off the bed and into the shower.'

Harry chuckled, 'Yes it was and by someone I absolutely love.'

'Love,' Charlie stared down at Harry and noticed he looked nervous, 'You love me?'

Harry nodded, the chewed on his lip, 'Yes.'

'Oh Harry,' Charlie smiled then kissed him, 'I love you too, I was actually going to tell you today sometime.'

'So we're together, properly and forever?'

'If that's what you want, forever, but we've been together properly now for weeks.'

'Yeah, but you know, I've heard about your casual lifestyle, I wasn't sure if you wanted serious or not.'

'I do with you,' Charlie said softly, 'I never planned it, but as they say, you never know when you will find the right person and I found you. But now move babe or you'll be late for your own birthday.'

Harry laughed, kissed Charlie then pulled on his bathrobe, removed his charms before throwing his wand onto the bed. He got to the door, blew Charlie a kiss and practically bounced out of the room making Charlie laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Harry didn't want to go downstairs too early, so he waited until Hermione came and gave him a nod. Charlie kissed him put his arm around him and they walked slowly down the stairs with everyone calling out happy birthday. Then one by one all Harry's friends got up and hugged him, Harry just smiled and nodded because he had no idea if they said anything. Then Harry sat with Charlie, who kept his arm around Harry.

'Okay, before we get to the food, Harry wants to say something,' Molly smiled over at him.

Harry blew out a bit breath, 'Um, I found this out the following day, we all had injures, well I went to see Madame Pomfrey with a ringing in my ears, he dropped me a few times, twice on the side of my head.'

'Hang on Harry, stand up,' Charlie said then stood with him then turned him around, 'Neville say something to Harry, anything you want.'

'Oh, okay, um hi Harry,' Neville shrugged then looked puzzled when Harry didn't answer, 'Harry,' he called again.

Charlie turned Harry back around, 'Neville said hi Harry then Harry.'

'I can't hear, I'm deaf, I can read lips, Charlie's been teaching me over the last couple of months.'

'Oh Harry, that's so sad, can you read what I'm saying?' Luna asked.

Harry gave a small smile, 'Yeah, I can Luna. As long as I can see your lips, I can read what you're saying.'

'So it was caused because he dropped you?' Seamus asked.

'Yeah, it did some damage to my inner ear, that's what Madame Pomfrey said.'

Minerva held her hand up, but made sure she looked at Harry, 'She said there is a slight chance Harry's hearing will return, but she's not positive about that. He takes a potion every day, so we just have to wait and hope.'

'So if it doesn't, what are you doing to do, you wanted to be an auror?' Dean asked.

'I can't do that being deaf, but Charlie made sense. If I return and do my last year, get my N.E.W.T.s then I might work out something else to do.'

Charlie sat and pulled Harry onto his lap, but made Harry looked at him even though he spoke to everyone else.

'Harry can go through some career pamphlets, see if something else takes his interest. But he will have a year to work it out.'

'So Harry and you?' Neville nodded towards them.

'Neville asked about us,' Charlie nodded.

Harry turned back to Neville, 'Yeah, we're together, for a while now. We're going to live together after Hogwarts.'

Hermione touched Harry's arm so she would look at him, 'Harry only worked out he was gay when we were away, he never had time to think about any of that.'

'So Ron, how were you the first time you found them snogging?' Neville smirked making everyone laugh.

'The first time it wasn't actually snogging. Harry was sitting on Charlie, like now, then Charlie started to kiss Harry's neck. Harry decides to say it was time to eat food instead of each other, that's when it really hit and something I don't want to imagine.'

Harry chuckled, 'I don't want you imagine that either Ron,' Harry jerked and squeaked, 'Charlie,' Harry slapped his arm, 'Stop it.'

'I think you should sit next to Charlie Harry, we don't want to see anything we shouldn't,' Molly shook her head.

Harry nodded and sat beside Charlie, 'Safer.'

'You're no fun,' Charlie moved closer and mouthed the next words, 'We did just have our fun and we'll have more later.'

'Oh yeah,' Harry said in his normal if not a little louder voice.

'If you two are going to be at Hogwarts together for this year, then you need to behave,' Minerva said sternly.

'Don't worry Minerva, we will. I've already explained all that to Harry, you know, student, teacher.'

'Are you going to be our teacher Charlie?' Neville asked.

'Yeah, the defence teacher, just for the year, that will give Minerva time to find someone permanent.'

'Unless you want to stay on Charlie, I did say you could.'

'Yeah, but it depends on what Harry does.'

'We might be able to work something, let's see how the first half of the year goes, then talk about. So Harry, if you're returning, it will mean others will know you can't hear.'

'Um, just the teachers for now, I don't want anyone to know unless it's absolutely necessary, but the teachers will need to know as sometimes they aren't facing the students when they talk.'

'I can explain to them, they will keep it to themselves. But why are you so insistent in keeping it quite?'

'I just want more time to get used to this and I really don't want anyone's sympathy.'

Charlie made Harry face him again, 'He also feels a little embarrassed. He can go through a war and escaping Voldemort and death eaters and he ends up deaf from a fall. But as I said to him, it's lucky he didn't do worse.'

Harry shrugged, 'I know, I still don't want anyone to know, not yet.'

'Charlie face Harry to me,' Luna said softly then when Charlie turned Harry's head, 'You are bloody thick you are Harry Potter, you could have died, I think I'd rather be deaf than dead.'

Harry couldn't help smiling at Luna, 'Okay, I get it, but just not yet and why is it the girls always has a go at me?'

'Because we love you so when you're being an idiot we'll tell you, right Hermione,' Luna said making Hermione's eyes widen.

'Um, yes, sometimes.'

'What do you mean sometimes Hermione, you've often told me I'm being stupid even when I'm not and you're just being miss know it all.'

'Harry Potter,' Hermione scowled, 'You're lucky I love you.'

'I know, that's why I know I can get away with it.'

'Okay, before you lot end up arguing, let's eat,' Molly said and started placing food on the table then she noticed Hagrid, 'Hagrid, are you okay?'

'It's Harry, always something going on with him,' he sniffed.

Charlie turned Harry to face him, 'Hagrid's upset about you, he thinks something is always going on with you.'

Harry looked over at his large friend, then got up and stood beside him, 'Yes, it has, but it's all fine now Hagrid. He's dead, the war's over and I love Charlie, life's great now and I'm used to not being able to hear even if I miss hearing things I love.'

Hagrid wiped his tears then hugged Harry, 'You're always so brave.'

'He can't see your lips Hagrid,' Charlie gave him a smile, 'But he knows how you feel.'

Hagrid let Harry go, 'You're okay Harry and Charlie better look after you or he'll answer to me and Grawp.'

Harry laughed then went back to Charlie, 'You're in for it now babe, Grawp and Hagrid love me.'

'Everyone loves you because you're easy to love,' Charlie said but then mouthed the next words, 'Easy to make love to as well.'

'Hey I read your lips and I wish I didn't,' Ron grimaced making Charlie laugh then explained to Harry what he said which meant everyone else heard as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Charlie had to leave a week early to settle in at Hogwarts and Harry was miserable and he was nervous. Hermione and Ron tried everything to cheer Harry up but the only time he smiled was when they saw the Hogwarts express. Harry wanted to apparate straight to Hogwarts, but like Hermione said, this will be there last time starting a new year at Hogwarts, they had to go on the train. Harry sat with is back against the window, because friends kept popping in to say hello, so he wanted to make sure he could see their lips so they wouldn't get suspicious and no one did. When they arrived, Harry raced off the train dragging his trunk behind him where he dumped it with others, Hermione and Ron laughing as they followed. They climbed into a carriage with Neville and Luna then set off. Harry kept lifting in his seat looking towards the castle as they moved along the road, until Hermione put her hand on his arm.

'We're nearly there, so calm down and remember, he's a teacher, wait until after the feast is over, then go see him and snog him.'

'I miss him so much Hermione.'

'We know mate,' Ron shook his head in amusement, 'But look, the castle.'

Harry whipped his head around and grinned hugely, 'Charlie.'

Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna all smiled and Harry's eyes never left the castle until they all climbed down and headed inside. They just walked into the entrance way when Charlie stepped out and grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him into a dark corner and kissed him passionately.

'God I missed you, are you coming to my room after?' Charlie asked.

'Yes, but you need to show me where it is.'

'Behind the defence classroom, I haven't put a password on it yet, we'll work that later. But I have to get in before the first years turn up.'

'Then kiss me,' Harry smirked then his lips were joined with Charlie's and their tongues doing their erotic dance. 'This feast is going to drag,' Harry said making Charlie laugh, 'Okay, go.'

'Follow just in case someone comes in late and decides to talk to you.'

'Okay,' Harry followed after Charlie, 'Cute arse,' he said softly and even though he couldn't hear Charlie laugh he could tell from the way his body moved, then Charlie wiggle his butt making Harry laugh, then they were in the great hall and Harry watched Charlie head up to the staff table the he sat facing the rest of the school but between Neville and Hermione so they could tell Harry if someone talked to him. But all Harry could concentrate on was Charlie sitting at the staff table talking to Madame Hooch. Harry groaned then sighed before he saw the first years come in.

'It won't be long Harry, then you can see him properly, now try and relax.'

'I'm trying Hermione, but he's just so cute.'

Everyone within earshot of Harry laughed but they could see him just sitting there staring at Charlie with a dreamy look on his face. Harry didn't even notice when the first years were sorted, McGonagall welcomed everyone and the food appeared.

Neville tapped Harry on the arm then waited until he turned, 'Food Harry, if you're going to shag Charlie, you need energy, so you need food.'

'Hey, you're right Neville, thanks,' Harry grinned making everyone around him laugh.

Dennis Creevey walked up behind Harry and spoke, 'Sorry Dennis, Harry's in love, he's not taking notice of anything,' Hermione turned Harry's head, making it look like a joke, 'Dennis said hello, you were dreaming again.

'Oh sorry Dennis, hi, how are you.'

'I'm good Harry, you look good too, everyone does. Hermione said you're in love, is it with Ginny because she's sitting further down?'

'No, I'm gay, and with Charlie, the defence teacher, Ron's brother.'

'Hang on, you weren't gay, now you are, how did that happen?'

'I just never had time to work it out before Dennis. How's your parents?'

'Yeah, you know, there okay. They were a bit worried about me coming back, but I bought a few books and explained more and that it's all over.'

'I get them being worried Dennis.'

'Yeah, anyway, I'll see you around Harry,' Dennis smiled then walked away.

'Thanks Hermione, that worked perfectly.'

'Yes, it did, no one picked up on anything,' she smiled and they started eating again, then got Harry's attention, 'Word is already spreading that you're gay. Dennis told his friend, I saw him look towards you and I read his lips, gay. Since you've been learning, I've picked up on a few things as well.'

'It'll be all over the school before the end of the feast,' Harry shrugged then started eating again. As conversations went around Harry, he mainly watched Charlie, but he would see one of his friends lips and knew what they were talking about, he never joined in, he was too anxious to see Charlie. He knew he had to go get his cloak and make sure he knew the password to Gryffindor tower, then he was going to be in Charlie's bed. While Harry was eating, he noticed Ron's face, then Seamus and Dean looked a little put out as well, so he turned to Hermione just as she got his attention, 'I zoned out again, sorry.'

'Um, Draco asked to speak with you Harry,' Hermione nodded behind Harry.

Harry looked around, 'Oh, Draco, sure.'

'Can we step over here for a bit Harry?'

'Yeah,' Harry got up and followed Draco over to the far wall away from everyone.

'I just wanted to thank you again, but I also thought if the others all realised things were going to be different between us, then hopefully they will realise that everything is changed now. There are a few Slytherin's that never wanted what he did, but they aren't sure how they will be treated by the rest of the school. You knew I never wanted that, I saw that on your face. So I figured if they see us at least being friendly, things might be better.'

'You make sense Draco and I did know you never wanted to be part of all that. I noticed a few of the other Slytherin's looked a little wary, their tense, it's in their stance and how their sitting. So even though you and I might never be close friends, we can at least be friendly, civil to each other,' Harry put his hand out and Draco shook it, 'This should help,' Harry smiled at the blond making him smile and relax.

'Yes, I think it will since we both know how things spread around this school. Rumours that we aren't sure are true or not and we are being watched.'

Harry was very good at reading people's body language, so he knew what Draco said but also the meaning behind the rumours.

'If you mean the rumour about me being gay, well that's true.'

'I did hear, wasn't sure if it was true or not. Anyway, I'll let you get back to your friends, they look worried about you.'

'Their always worried about me, it's a bad habit they have gotten into. But we should get everyone to stop all the nastiness, well, hopefully we will, with most stuff anyway.'

'Yes, we can't make everyone get on even if we'd like to,' Draco stuck his hand out again, shaking Harry's, 'It'll be good not to pretend anymore and thanks again.'

'Anytime,' Harry smiled again the watched as the blond walked away before he sat at the table and saw his friends all looked a little surprised, 'We decided it was time to put all that behind us. He said there are a few Slytherin's that didn't want all that, but they know some will hold grudges, so he figured if everyone sees us acting friendly, then the rest of the school might finally realise it's all changed now.'

'Yes, that is a good idea, but I think you made Charlie jealous, look at his face,' Hermione said.

Harry looked towards the staff table and saw Charlie watching him but he didn't look happy at all. Harry mouthed the words I love you which made Charlie nod then smile and that made Harry chuckle.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

After McGonagall made her speech in regards to rules and regulations, she also said that the returning seventh years will have more freedom now as they are adults and would have normally left. So Harry and his friends realised that they wouldn't have a night time curfew as long as they didn't stay up all night. They could walk around the castle at night, but not outside. They could stay outside later on Friday and Saturday nights in the warmer weather and they could go to Hogsmeade every second weekend if they wished. They were also able to leave Hogsmeade if they have their apparition licence, Harry frowned at that, but only Ron and Hermione knew he didn't, maybe he should talk to McGonagall and work that out. He could apparate perfectly and had been doing for more than a year, surely something could be done. Right after that Harry followed Hermione as she was head girl and led the Gryffindor prefects and first years up to the tower with everyone else following. When she said the password, belladonna, she made sure that Harry was able to see her lips, then they all entered. Harry didn't wait, he raced up the stairs to his room, rummaged around his trunk and grabbed his cloak. Even with the new rules, he thought it was safer with his deafness and his cloak had come in handy a lot over the years. He headed back down and heard Hermione giving the first years a small talk about being considerate. He waved to his friends and hurried out of tower and down to the defence classroom. He practically ran all the way into Charlie's private rooms and saw him standing there, naked, waiting for him. Harry put his cloak on the small sofa, then quickly got rid of his shoes, socks, glasses and clothes before they were in each other's arms. Then made it to the bed, where they instantly made love.

'You should head back and get some sleep Harry. But I need to know what you and Malfoy were talking about,' Charlie ran his fingers down Harry's chest but his face stayed looking at Harry's face so he could read his lips.

'He thought that now it's all over that if we sort of became friends then the other students would see it and things might settle down. I always knew he was forced to do those things, he said some of the other Slytherin's didn't want that life either and they are a little worried about how they will be treated. So I shook his hand gave him a smile and we talked friendly to each other and we knew we were being watched. But Charlie, you weren't jealous, were you? I've told you how much I love you.'

'I was a bit, he's a good looking bloke.'

'Maybe, but you're the best looking bloke around and your all mine and I'm yours. You're all I want Charlie, you always will be.'

Charlie smiled, 'I know, but I just couldn't help myself. I think it was the fact I hadn't seen you all week, that was hard.'

'Yeah, it was, I was miserable,' Harry bent down and kissed Charlie's chest, 'Just seeing you, oh my heart seemed to start again.'

Charlie smiled then lifted Harry's head, 'Mine too.'

'I don't want to leave Charlie, can't I stay here? I'll wake early and go get my stuff.'

'Okay, but make sure no one see's you leave, it wouldn't look too good.'

'I brought my cloak, but look,' Harry got up and went to his clothes and dug out his old coin from his pocket, 'These are the old coins we used in the DA, Hermione put a Proteus charm on them. Let me tell Ron I'm staying, I mentioned it to him and we both found our own coins. Ron said he'd wonder if something is wrong if he doesn't see me,' Harry quickly made his coin change, 'Staying with Charlie, there, he'll know, he said he'll sit it next to his bed.'

'Actually that's smart, they might think something is wrong if they can't find you. We all talked and worked out for you to always be with someone, until you decide to let people know you're deaf.'

'I know, not yet Charlie,' Harry put his coin with his glasses then put his arms around Charlie and his head on his chest, 'Not yet babe, just a bit more time,' Harry felt Charlie's hand tap him once which means yes, two taps meant no, then his arms tightened around Harry and within minutes they were both sound asleep.

After a quick shower Harry headed up to Gryffindor tower under his cloak and he only did that in case someone said something and he didn't see their lips. He smiled at the other blokes in his room and changed into his school stuff.

'This feels so strange,' Harry pulled at his tie and robes, 'I hate robes.'

'Yeah, but we can remove them later, just not yet or on the first day. But I got your message and I figured you'd stay with Charlie. Did you keep each other up all night?' Ron smirked.

'Definitely up,' Harry chuckled, 'Now let's get breakfast, I could eat a hippogriff.'

Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus laughed, 'That's more like Ron,' Neville said, 'It must be all the sex.'

'Yes, it is, builds an appetite.'

'We wouldn't know,' Seamus shook his head.

'You will, it's over now, we can finally be normal blokes, so go find some girls, Ron already has his.'

'We will, but we're jealous, you're shagging and we're not,' Seamus shook his head again making the others laugh.

'You might not, I am,' Ron said proudly but his ears still turned red.

'Oh great, so Potter and Weasley are getting some, come on,' Dean said sounding disappointed and led the way out of the dorm room where they met up with Ginny and Hermione who kissed Ron, then touched Harry's arm.

'Everyone knows you're gay now.'

'Yep, but we expected it, so I'll be a curiosity for a while.'

'You might get questioned as well, they know you're gay but not who you're with,' Hermione said.

'Yeah, so you stick close or you'll have people realising,' Ginny pointed to her ears.

'Okay, thanks,' Harry gave her a smile and saw Seamus looking at Ginny, so he stepped closer to Ginny and mouthed "Seamus is checking you out". Harry knew Ginny had been learning to read lips while he had been. He saw her smile then nod before mouthing "thanks"

The group made their way down to the great hall and sat together at the Gryffindor table, but again Harry sat between Hermione and Neville, but he looked up at the staff table and smiled at Charlie who was watching him. Whenever Harry saw that look, he just couldn't help reacting, he grinned hugely then started to dish up a huge breakfast to much amusement from his friends because they knew why Harry had such a big appetite. Harry never paid much attention to the conversation, sometimes catching his friends lips and working out what they were talking about. But when the other students all left, Slughorn walked over to the returning seventh year Slytherin's, Sprout to the Hufflepuff's, Flitwick to the Ravenclaw's and instead of McGonagall to the Gryffindor's, it was Charlie who grinned down at Harry.

'You're new time tables, hand them out, the names are on the top,' Charlie said but smirked at Harry again because he could see the look Harry was giving him, 'So first period off, next class, most will be in with me. But now I have to get ready for my first class, I'll see you all later, but Mr. Potter, come with me please?'

'Yes…sir,' Harry smirked then he saw all his friends laugh and some shook their heads.

'Don't give Harry a…hard…time already Professor Weasley,' Ron smirked and everyone heard the way he pronounced hard.

'I'm sure Mr. Potter can take anything I dish out, follow me,' Charlie chuckled along with Harry as they left the hall and ended up in his room again and in each other's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Over the next few days the students got themselves into a routine, but so did Harry and Charlie. Hermione, Ron and their friends were surprised at how good Charlie was at being a teacher, but all the students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were surprised at the Slytherin's and how they behaved. There was no name calling, no snide looks, they were pleasant when speaking with everyone and also polite if they asked someone a question, including Harry and his friends. Harry smiled thinking his little talk with the blond seemed to have worked, now the whole school seemed to be like any other school, no animosity between the student. Of course you still got your fights, some students just didn't get on or like others, but they were normal arguments or fights. Harry had also spoken to McGonagall about his apparition license, she spoke to Hermione and Ron who assured her that Harry could apparate perfectly, even though she knew he could, she had never seen him do it, so she explained to Harry that she could get Kingsley to organise a license for him but he would want to know why he couldn't go into the ministry and take his test, so it might be wise to tell him the truth about Harry, he finally agreed as long as Kingsley kept it to himself.

A week later, Harry was again sitting with his friends at the Gryffindor table, mostly watching Charlie, but sometimes taking in what was being said around him when he caught his friends lips. Hermione tapped him on the arm and pointed, but made sure no one else saw what she was doing.

Harry turned, 'Kingsley, sorry, minister,' Harry stood up as he smiled.

'Since I'm not here as official minister, it's still Kingsley. But how are you Harry?'

'I'm good, you know, getting used to everything,' Harry raised his eyebrows.

'Yes, do you think we could go talk in private?'

'Um, yeah, sure,' Harry shrugged and followed Kingsley out of the great hall and across the hall into an empty classroom.

'So this happened because he dropped you?'

'Yeah, first I just had a ringing in my ears, but by the next morning I couldn't hear at all. Charlie was working with me for a few months until I got lip reading down perfectly.'

'How is it then that the other students don't realise you're deaf?'

'With Hermione and the others always around me, they get my attention. But also I'm in a relationship with Charlie, so we use that as an excuse. I sit and stare at him all the time, so when someone speaks and I can't see them, Hermione or one of the others say I'm dreaming of Charlie again and that's why I didn't hear them.'

'Okay, well, it seems to work. But why don't you want anyone to know, it would make it easier on you?'

'I know, everyone tells me that, but I don't want their sympathy or see the looks they will give me. But there's another reason, I actually feel a bit embarrassed about it. I can go through fighting Voldemort and his death eaters for years and I'm fine, he drops me and I'm deaf,' Harry sighed as he shook his head, 'There goes my dream of being an auror, so I've been thinking about what else I can do, still working on that though.'

'Harry, you don't need to be embarrassed, we all saw the state you were in that morning after he was dead. You were a mess, blood all over you, cuts and bruises so we knew he tortured you and we knew he couldn't resist. You're lucky you didn't die,' Kingsley noticed Harry looked a little uncomfortable as he looked away, so he touched his arm and waited until Harry looked up, 'What is it?'

Harry sighed, 'I did die, for a while, Hagrid said it was about fifteen minutes or so. No one apart from Hermione, Ron and Charlie know that though.'

'Are you saying he did use the killing curse on you again?'

'Yeah, he did and I went somewhere, spoke with Dumbledore for a while before coming back, that's when he decided to play before having Hagrid carry me out. But please keep that to yourself Kingsley?'

'I will, I'm just shocked, but here,' Kingsley pulled out a small piece of parchment and handed it to Harry.

'My license, thanks.'

'I thought it was better to give it to you away from the eyes of the other students. But about you and Charlie, when did that happen?'

'I knew I was gay, worked it out when I was away with Hermione and Ron. So when Charlie was helping me learn to read lips, I needed some advice on personal things, so I spoke to him and we just ended up getting together. We're going to live together as soon as I finish here.'

'About that, Minerva and I would like Charlie to stay on, it would mean you would have to live here as well, which you could. If you got a job outside of Hogwarts, then we can enchant your fireplace in your rooms so only you and Charlie can use it to get in and out of the school.'

'Oh, well, I wouldn't mind living here, I love Hogwarts. I don't know if Charlie wants to take on the defence job full time.'

'Yes, I know, but I'm going to speak with him about that soon. If he knows you can live with him and also leave the school for work, hopefully he might consider it.'

'Yeah, he might, I just wish I knew what I could do, being deaf restricts me.'

'In some things, like an auror, but it wouldn't in being say, a healer. You need to speak to your patients, you look at them, they look at you. If that interest you, then you could talk to Poppy about it, see what's involved.'

'A healer, I've never thought of a healer, but yeah, she always looked at me when she treated me. Well, I might speak with her and then I can think more about it, thanks Kingsley.'

'Anytime, but I think you really are being silly not telling people your deaf. But that's all I'm saying about that, now come on,' Kingsley smiled then he left with Harry, 'I'll talk to you again Harry,' Kingsley hugged him, 'Think about it,' he raised his eyebrows before walking up to the staff table.

Harry sat back down, 'He brought my apparition license,' he said softly, 'Then told me I'm being silly. But he did give me an idea about a career and it's something I might like to do.'

'So are you going to tell us?' Ron asked.

'A healer, it doesn't matter about that, so I could. I'm going to speak with Madame Pomfrey first, then think about it.'

'Yes, a healer is something you could do, so it is something you might consider seriously?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, I never thought about it before because I was always going to be an auror. If I can't fight to keep everyone safe, then I can heal the ones that need it. I will need to get better with potions though, but I have got time to think about it though.'

'Yep we do, but we need to get to our next class, which is potions,' Ron groaned as he stood up with everyone else, 'Harry, are you okay.'

Everyone turned to face Harry just as he fell back unconscious on the floor with Hermione screaming his name and people running from all directions towards them, but Charlie raced to Harry and picked him up and carried him out of the great hall with all their friends, Minerva and Kingsley following Harry and Charlie to the hospital.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Charlie placed Harry on the bed, Poppy pulled curtains around him then started her examination. She started with his head, since he's already had his ears injured, then she slowly moved down his body before standing up suddenly. She looked from Harry to Charlie then back to Harry.

'What, do you know what's wrong, something to do with his head injury?' Charlie asked anxiously.

'No, nothing to do with that, but I can't say until I speak with Harry, this is personal and he might not want anyone to know.'

'Poppy, Harry is my partner, we're together, so please tell me.'

'You are,' Poppy nodded, 'Alright, I never knew about you two. Well Charlie, you're going to be a father.'

'What?! Charlie shouted, 'You're kidding.'

'No, Harry's pregnant, two months along.'

'Hmmm,' Harry groaned softly, then opened his eyes.

'Harry, it's Madame Pomfrey, do you know where you are?'

Harry looked from the matron to around the room, blinked then looked back, 'Yeah, hospital, what am I doing in here?'

'You fainted Harry, I carried you up here,' Charlie said.

Harry stared at Charlie who didn't look happy, in fact to Harry he thought Charlie looked really upset.

'Okay, I only ever fainted because of the dementors, they aren't here, so why did I this time?'

'If you weren't expecting this, then it might come as a shock.'

'My deafness, it's permanent, isn't it?'

'This is not about that Harry, you're pregnant.'

Harry sat there staring for a minute, 'I'm sure I read your lips wrong, because that's impossible, I'm a bloke, not a woman, so can you say it again a bit slower.'

'Harry, gay men can get pregnant, didn't you know that?'

'Pregnant, you're serious?' Harry looked down at his stomach then looked up at Charlie, who still looked upset, 'Did you know this could happen?'

'Yes, but it never occurred to me that you didn't know. I used the potion to stop myself falling, I thought since we only got together, it was too soon to think about that.'

'Oh,' Harry said softly then looked away as he pushed himself up. Even though Harry couldn't hear Charlie's voice, he could tell by his stance that he wasn't happy about this, 'So Madame Pomfrey, do I need anything?'

'Yes, you will need a course of potions right through the pregnancy,' Poppy looked from Harry to Charlie, 'If you want to keep the baby that is?'

'Of course I do, it's part of me,' Harry swung his legs off the bed, stood up and felt dizzy and fell back on the bed, 'I'm dizzy.'

'Yes, that can happen, I'll get you some potions, stay sitting until you have them,' she looked at both men again then left.

Harry kept staring down but he knew Charlie was there, watching him. If he said anything Harry had no idea, but he knew Charlie wouldn't since he wasn't looking at him. It seems Charlie didn't want a baby, well he did.

Charlie reached out and lifted Harry's head, 'Don't you think this is a bit soon?'

'Does it matter, a baby is already inside me, so soon or not, we have a child on the way,' Harry jerked his head so Charlie let him go.

Poppy came back, 'Here, this will help with your dizziness, the others are for you and the child,' she handed Harry four potions, 'Now though, a few cautions, no duelling, no flying and if you need to practice spells, then you can't have any aimed at you. If you feel dizzy at all, sit straight away so you don't fall.'

'Thanks and the dizziness has passed, can I go now?'

'Yes, but you will need check-ups every two weeks.'

'I'll be back to see you, thanks Madame Pomfrey,' Harry stood up again, waited, 'I'm fine now,' he stepped out from the curtains and saw his friend, Professor McGonagall and Kingsley, 'I'm fine.'

'Fine, if you're fine why did you faint? You've never fainted,' Hermione said.

Harry chewed his lip but saw Charlie watching him, 'It seems I'm pregnant,' Harry stared up at Charlie, then hurried from the hospital and headed straight up to Gryffindor tower and into his dorm room. He sat on the bed and pulled the curtains around him.

Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Seamus and Dean all ran into the dorm room and saw Harry's bed curtains closed, then Charlie walked in.

'Give us a few minutes.'

'Sure Charlie,' Ron said looking concerned.

Charlie waited until they all left, then closed the door. He stood staring at the curtain and was just about to open them when he heard Harry's quiet voice.

'He might not want you, but I do, I'll be your daddy, I'll work it out somehow,' Harry sniffed trying to stop the tears, but they just started to fall. He felt the slight breeze on his back and knew someone had opened his curtains which made him sniff again but tried to quiet his cries.

Charlie sighed then walked around the bed and knelt down, 'I didn't say I don't want the baby Harry, I just said it was too soon. I'm in shock here love.'

'You looked angry, why didn't you tell me this could happen?'

'I figured you knew.'

'Well I didn't,' Harry snapped, 'But I want this baby, our baby,' Harry put his hands down on his stomach then looked down, 'I never knew this could happen, but I want this baby so much,' Harry's voice was soft.

Charlie sighed, then lifted Harry's head, 'We'll work this out, but how are you going to be with a baby when you can't hear? You won't hear them cry.'

'I'm sure there's some type of spell or charm that will alert me to the sound.'

'I'll let Kingsley and Minerva know I can't stay on. Are you going to stay here or go to class?'

'Why bother with classes, I'm going to have a baby, it's not like I'll be working. But you don't look happy that you have to give up this job, so don't, you stay, floo home on weekends,' Harry shrugged.

'I couldn't do that, I'll work on something else. You're friends want to see you.'

'Tell them I want to be alone.'

'Okay,' Charlie sighed again then stood up and move away from the bed but left the curtain closed around Harry and heard him talking again.

'He doesn't really want this, why did I let myself fall in love with him, I knew it'd end badly, it always does. But I want you so much, I will love you no matter what even if he doesn't.'

Charlie sighs left the room, 'He said he wants to be alone, so give him some time. Why don't all of you head to your next class?'

'He's really pregnant?' Hermione asked softly.

'Yes, seems he didn't know that could happen. I have to go,' Charlie said softly then walked away.

'Charlie doesn't seem happy that he's going to be a father,' Neville said.

'No, he doesn't so that's probably why Harry wants to be alone.' Hermione said.

'Charlie is the one that has never wanted to settle down with marriage and kids, it never interested him,' Ginny said.

'Well he's about to have a child, so he's going to have to,' Hermione said and she couldn't help how hard her voice was, 'I'm going to talk to Harry,' she walked into the room closing the door then knelt over so Harry could see her. She took one of his hands from his stomach, but put one of hers on his stomach then gave Harry a smile, their hands joined as they lay over Harry's stomach, 'You're going to be a daddy.'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, I am, Charlie doesn't want this, want the baby. Now he can't take the job, Kingsley wanted him to stay on. He looked angry and upset about it.'

'Maybe he just needs some time Harry, please don't jump to anything, give him a chance to get used to this.'

'I'm used to it already and I want my baby,' Harry sniffed again then before he knew it he was crying and Hermione sat beside him and put her head down on his shoulder, trying to comfort him but until he looked at her, she couldn't say anything. She wondered if Charlie would come around or if Harry will end up a single parent, she hoped that wasn't the case, but if he did, she would be there to help him in any way she could.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Over the next few days, Harry never left the dorm room unless it was to use the bathroom. He had Kreacher bring his meals and even though he didn't feel like eating, he did for the baby. He hadn't seen Charlie once since they found out and knew their relationship was over. One thing Harry knew though, he would love his baby, but could he let the Weasley's see his child even if Charlie didn't want to, Harry wasn't sure, it would hurt too much if he was there and saw him ignore their child.

All he's friends tried to get Harry to leave the room, but he wouldn't and he also wouldn't talk and most times he pulled the curtains around his bed to let everyone know he wanted to be alone.

More days passed and still Harry never left the room and he still hadn't seen Charlie. He woke up the following morning and knew he needed to go for his check up, but as he opened his eyes, he realised something that surprised him, but it also excited him. He hurried to shower, dress and practically ran up to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey put curtains around the bed then started her examination.

'Everything seems fine Harry, but since you are two and half months along, I can tell you the sex of the child if you wish.'

'Yes, I would love to know what I'm having.'

'A boy, and you are both healthy.'

'James,' Harry ran his fingers over his stomach, 'Madame Pomfrey there's a couple of things, first, I don't want you telling Charlie anything. It seems he doesn't want the baby, so from now on this is my child.'

'As you are my patient, I have to accept this is your decision to make.'

'Good, but I'm shocked right now, I can hear, it's all fuzzy, but I definitely can hear.'

'Oh Harry, that's wonderful, let me check,' she moved her wand over each of Harry's ears then smiled, 'Yes, they are healing. I'd say you will have your normal hearing back within a few days.'

'Okay, thanks, but can you keep that to yourself as well, just until I tell you? I want to wait until it's fully back.'

'If you want, I won't tell anyone. But are you sure you and Charlie can't work this out?'

'I haven't seen him since that day, so no, it seems he doesn't want to see me anymore, he likes his fun and casual life,' Harry sat up and swung his legs off the bed, 'Thanks again and I'll see you in two weeks.'

'Not so fast Harry, potions, you have to take these right through the pregnancy.'

'Oh, right, I forgot,' Harry took the three potions before standing up, 'Okay, and I'm not looking forward to drinking those for another six and a half months.'

'No, I expect not, now rest.'

'Yes ma'am,' Harry grinned then headed back to Gryffindor tower thinking about his hearing, then an idea came to him, but he needed to wait just a couple more days before he could put his plan into action.

Hermione visited Harry all the time, Ron and the others did but they seemed to notice that Harry felt a bit awkward with them, Ron figured it was because of Charlie. He had tried to talk to his brother, but he refused all attempts. Ron and Ginny even waited until after dinner, but Charlie hurried away from them and just refuses to speak to anyone about this.

When Harry woke and realised his hearing was back completely, he knew today was the day he would find out what he needed. He showered, dressed then sat back on his bed to wait the day out. When it go close to the end of classes, put his cloak over himself and quietly left Gryffindor tower. He knew that Charlie would still be teaching, so he snuck into his rooms, put his note on the table then stood over in the corner still under his cloak and he waited. He needed to know for sure what Charlie thought. Within fifteen minutes Charlie stepped into his room and went straight to a cupboard and poured a large drink of Firewhiskey, knocking the whole thing back before pouring another. Then he saw the note sitting on the table and picked it up.

'I found out the sex of our child, but since you don't want to be part of it, then you won't know what I'm having, I will be the child's father, a single father, you can have your job and your fun casual life and sex with a dozen blokes if you want. But from this moment on, this is my child, not yours. You threw me away and you threw our child away, so from now on, we're nothing to each other.'

Charlie growled, 'No, blimey Harry,' Charlie sat down and put his head in his hands, 'I don't know what to do, I'm not ready to be a parent, I can't, I'm not ready. This job, something I never told anyone, being a teacher was always my dream, I never thought I'd ever get the chance, but I did. If I give this up, I'll never have the chance again. Oh fuck, why now, it was too soon. We need more time to just be us,' Charlie ran his fingers through his hair before getting up and pouring another drink then slowly made his way into the bedroom.

Harry sighed then left the room and headed back to Gryffindor tower. He sat on his bed thinking about Charlie's reaction and what he had said. After a while, he made a decision. He wrote a long letter and left it on his bed, then sealed the room, packed all his stuff, shrunk it and put it inside his pocket then unsealed the room but kept the curtains around his bed. He didn't want anyone to realise he was gone until the last minute. He went up to Professor McGonagall's office, knocked and heard her call to come in.

'Harry, are you okay, no one has seen you since that day?'

'I'm fine Professor, but I've decided to leave. There's no use staying, I don't need my classes anymore and Charlie wants nothing to do with the baby, so I might as well get settled into my home.'

'If you gave him more time Harry, I'm sure this was a shock to him.'

'Maybe, but it was a shock to me, and I know I want my child. But there's something else, but can you keep this between us?'

'Of course.'

'I got my hearing back a few days ago, so I left a note for Charlie, hid under my cloak and waited to see what his reaction was. He still kept saying it was too soon and he didn't want to give up his dream job, he wasn't ready to be a parent. I got to see and hear it all, he doesn't want the baby, he wants his fun life like he has for years. So can you allow me to leave please?'

'Yes, of course, but do your friends know?'

'No, but I left a letter on my bed, I'm sure Hermione will find it. Oh, Madame Pomfrey knows I got my hearing back, I asked her not to say anything until I was ready I also asked her not to tell Charlie anything about the baby,' Harry looked down at his stomach, 'James, his name is James.'

'A son, I'm happy for you Harry, I wish I could tell you that everything will work out, but I can't.'

'It's just my life Professor, nothing ever seems to work out, but this is something I do want, a family, my child, my son.'

'Alright, I'll open the floo which will lead you to atrium at the ministry.'

'Thanks,' Harry waited until she changed the enchantments, 'I wish things were different, but thanks, for everything,' he stepped into the fireplace, looked back at Minerva McGonagall, gave her a small smile, threw the floo powder and vanished in a flash of green flames.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

When Harry stepped into his parent's home, the first thing he did was cast the fidelius charm which would give him time to make the rest of his plans. He put his stuff in the spare bedroom then thought he should eat before organising his plans, the first thing was to magically make up fake papers, ID for him to use in the muggle world, so he did that and stuck them in his pocket then walked slowly down to the small town, sat in the restaurant and ate while he thought about his life. He knew being male he needed to see a healer, not a doctor, but everyone knew who he was. So that was the first thing he needed to work on, then the image of Hermione as the cat in their second year came to him, polyjuice potion, that will work. Now he needed hairs, a fake name and somewhere to go. He couldn't use a name that would be too recognisable to people he knew. So Harry knew the names Black, Evans, Potter were out, even names like Lupin and Tonks were out. So as he sat he started to go through names that wouldn't make any one suspicious but also something he could get used to. One name that wouldn't make anyone suspect it was Harry was William, a normal man's name but William is the full name for Bill, Bill Weasley, it gave Harry something that he would recognise easily. Okay, so something Williams, a last name would be better than a first, so what Williams,' he thought again thinking of people he knew from when he was young till now, John, John is a common name but it was Remus' middle name, but just a bit different, so Jonathan Williams, he could remember that, yes, that will work. So after eating he put that name on his fake forms then went into a couple of muggle towns, slipped his cloak on and snuck into hair dressers and grabbed hair from the bins. He thought that was the easiest way to stay disguised. After he had a bag full of all types of colours and a wide range of people, went into a normal muggle bank, opened an account in the name of Jonathan Williams, then he headed into Diagon Alley to buy everything he needed to make polyjuice potion. After finishing in that shop he organised to transfer the money from the Black vault into his muggle account. Harry thought so it wouldn't look suspicious, he started talking to the goblin about helping out orphans, so that's why he wanted that money in a muggle bank, but would keep the Potter vault for him to use in the magical world. Harry talked casually like he was just making small talk, thanked the goblin before leaving and heading home. He sat in his office and started thinking about where he might live, some muggle country town, somewhere Charlie would never think to look for him because as of now, Harry wanted nothing to do with him ever again, he was too angry with him and hurt that Charlie could just give him up so easily.

A few days later, Harry packed up his belongings again, he looked around his parent's home once more stepped outside, sealed the house and apparated away, away from his old life as Harry Potter and ready to start his new life as Jonathan Williams.

For months everyone had been trying to find Harry, Hermione wrote constantly but the owl always returned with her letter. Ron and Ginny's parents were trying to find Harry as well, but to no avail. Kingsley also got involved in trying to find Harry, but met with the same as everyone else, nothing. Charlie was miserable, he missed Harry and realised he'd made a mistake, so he was also using all his spare time to try and find Harry, nothing, like the others. They all thought finding Harry would be easy, he is famous around the magical world. Then Hermione realised what Harry had done.

'He grew up in a muggle house, he knows the muggle world. Harry is now living as a muggle and if I know him, he's either using polyjuice potion to change his appearance, or his making sure his scar doesn't show, changed the colour of his hair and changed his name. He wouldn't use names we'd know, so Black for Sirius would be out, naturally Potter would be out, James, no too obvious.'

'What about Evans, he could use Evan as his first name?' Ron suggested.

'Again too obvious, we'd know that and you just said it. No, it will be something we won't pick up on but also something he will remember easily until he gets used to it.'

'We need to find him, I need to tell him how sorry I am,' Charlie said feeling frustrated, 'What about checking out things for the deaf, muggle things. Hermione would you know where to look if he is living as a muggle?'

'I'm sure I could work it out Charlie, but I would need to go into a muggle doctor's office to ask some questions.'

Minerva McGonagall was watching Charlie, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and a few of their other friends all talking about finding Harry. She knew he wouldn't like this, but she wanted him found as well. She walked over and joined the small crowd.

'I know Harry will probably hate me for this, but there's two things I can tell you that might help find him.'

'What, we need anything Minerva, please,' Charlie said urgently.

'Okay, not a lot of men get pregnant, but there are a far few out there, I had Poppy check, about three hundred around the magical world. Now you could check all the ones that give birth to a boy. Harry said his name will be James, whether he keeps that as it's an obvious name, I don't know, but I think he will.'

'A son, I'm going to have a son,' Charlie sighed, 'We have to find him, what else?'

'A few days before Harry left, his hearing returned. The day he left you the note Charlie, he was in your room under the cloak listening to everything and watching your reaction.'

'Oh fuck, he'll never forgive me, not now,' Charlie put his head down on the table, 'I didn't mean it, I was in shock, all this was just way too soon, I didn't know what to do.'

'We know Charlie, but we still need to find him then you can grovel to try and get him to talk to you, but finding him is the main priority right now,' Hermione said.

'You're right, let's just concentrate on that. So looking for deaf people is out, but maybe checking out all the men that give birth to a son in another two months.'

'I've got Kingsley working on that, but he might be overseas for all we know. Using another name and a different look, they might not want to help our ministry. He's going to try, he's just not sure if it will work. Harry had time to put his plans together, he knew his friends would try to find him, he knows Hermione is smart but also a muggleborn. So even if he is living as a muggle, I still believe it will be difficult to find him if he doesn't want to be found. That doesn't mean I'm going to give up. I've been contacting people I know from other countries to see if they can discreetly ask around.'

'You are right Professor, he knows we won't give up,' Hermione sighed, 'I'm not giving up, but I'm starting to think we'll never find Harry,' she looked around and noticed they all felt the same as she did, they looked defeated just like she felt.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Hermione and her friends were sitting at the Gryffindor table having breakfast when the post arrived, owls flew down everywhere. Hermione was surprised when one landed in front of her because she got a letter from her parent' the day before. She took the envelope, gave the owl a piece of her toast before it flew away. She opened it and pulled out three pictures.

'Harry had the baby,' Hermione screamed, 'He has Harry's hair.'

Everyone crowded around Hermione looked at the picture of Harry holding a baby boy in his arms but the look on Harry's face as he gazed down at his son was beautiful, they could see the love he had for his son.

Charlie walked over and handed Ron some pictures, 'He sent me some as well, that's my son,' Charlie sighed then sat down, 'I'll never see him.'

'We'll try again Charlie, now he's had the baby, we'll work something else out,' Ginny said seeing how defeated and lost Charlie looked.

'It won't work, he made sure he could never be found, so there's nothing we can do, we've tried Ginny, we all tried, it's hopeless,' Charlie picked up his pictures then left the great hall.

'Do you think he will ever return?' Neville asked.

'No, he was too hurt by the way Charlie reacted. But at least we know he's fine and by the look at this picture their both fine and Harry looks happy, he's a daddy, Harry's a daddy,' Hermione smiled down at the picture of Harry and his son and even though she missed her friend, she was happy that he had his own family, for the first time since he was a year old, Harry had a family.

'Yeah, he does look happy, but why would he send Charlie the pictures when he doesn't want anything to do with him?' Ron asked.

'Maybe to let him know their son arrived and he was okay, healthy, I don't know Ron, all this is hard on everyone, Harry and Charlie the most,' Hermione turned the picture over, 'He was born last week, the twenty sixth, James, he still called him James, but he didn't put the last name on though.'

'Do you think people in the ministry could track him, any magical child with the name James?' Ginny asked.

'They probably could, but knowing Harry, he'd have his place protected, so it won't be that easy. But we have classes, let's go.'

Over the next year, Hermione occasionally got a picture sent to her home, but she did get one letter from Harry saying that he won't be sending pictures very soon. He didn't want to be found, so he didn't want his son to be recognised. He wrote that he missed her and Ron, all his friends, but there was no mention of Charlie, so Hermione realised Harry was still hurt and probably angry with Charlie. She couldn't blame him she just wished he had spoken to her even if he didn't want to speak with any of the Weasley's, even Ron, he could have talked to her. Hermione sighed made a copy of the letter and picture before sending Charlie the originals, then told him to keep it, like she always did. Even though she was angry with Charlie for making Harry leave, she did feel sorry for Charlie, he still loved Harry and hasn't given up trying to find him, she knew he never would but she also knew that unless Harry wanted to be found, no one will find him.

As the years passed, no one heard from Harry again, not a letter and no more pictures of James. He was in their thoughts, but they had their own lives now, all but Charlie. All he did was teach, but he never got involved with anyone, he hardly left Hogwarts and his family were worried about him, he hardly spoke, never visited anyone and the few times they saw him, he would just sit there. Little did any of them know, but Harry occasionally watched Hogwarts, he would be under his cloak, his son with him thinking it was a big game. He had seen Charlie a few times, walking around the grounds and to Harry, he looked lost, sad, alone. The first few times Harry had seen him it made him angry thinking that Charlie brought this on himself, but now, he was starting to feel sorry for his old lover and he admitted that he still loved Charlie, but could he ever forgive him, he wasn't sure. Maybe he needed more time, time to think about what he should do or even if he should do something.

Minerva McGonagall was sitting in her office when an owl dropped a letter on her desk before flying away. She opened it and read.

'Dear Minerva McGonagall, yes it's me, Harry, I really don't know what to say, but I just felt the need to write to you. You are one person I knew I wanted to write to. I need someone to talk to, someone that is wise, caring and kind hearted and you are all those things. I was so hurt when I left, it took me a long time to get over that, but then I just couldn't see him anymore, not after the way he treated me. So I put all my love, time and energy into James. He's a wonderful boy Minerva, looks like me, but his hair lightened over the years, so it's more like my mother's now, but he does have my green eyes but thankfully he doesn't need glasses. You're probably wondering why I'm giving so much away, well, I would like to see you and talk to you and if you do, you can meet my son. All I ask that you don't tell anyone and I won't show myself until I know you're alone. If you can meet me at Godric's Hollow, in the back garden of my parent's home, let me know when and I'll be there, but please come alone and don't tell anyone, especially Charlie. I'm not ready to see anyone else just yet. Maybe after talking to you I will, I don't know, I'm still very confused. I will say this, I have watched Hogwarts a lot. I stand under my cloak, James thinks it's funny, like it's a big game. He has to concentrate to stifle his giggles, he's a good kid Minerva and I love him with all my heart, my boy, my son, I hope you do meet me. I miss seeing you, but I really need someone to talk to, someone I can trust, Harry.' Minerva re-read the letter again, 'I think he wants to come home, but he's still hurt and scared of being hurt again.'

'Yes, I believe you are right Minerva, are you going to meet him?' Albus Dumbledore asked from his portrait.

'Yes, I am,' Minerva pulled a fresh piece of parchment towards her and wrote her letter, then she called a house elf to take her letter up to the owlery, 'He used the name Jonathan Williams, I don't think even Hermione would have picked up on that name. William is the full name for Bill, that would make it easier for Harry to remember, the Weasley's or Bill, Jonathan, I'm not sure.'

'Remus' middle name was John,' Albus explained.

'Should I mention to Charlie that I have heard from him, even if I don't tell him I'm meeting Harry?'

'No, meet with him first, talk to him find out if he really does want to come home. He respects you Minerva, I believe he will listen to you. Don't push too much, just casually tell him about Charlie and his friends, see how he reacts to that.'

'Alright Albus, you were always very intuitive about Harry, so I will take your advice, now I hope I can convince him to return home.'


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Harry stood in his parents back garden under his cloak and his son was with him. He told James to stay quiet but explained about a woman who was coming to see them, but he wanted to make sure she was alone. When Harry saw Minerva step around the side of the house, Harry put his finger to his lips to make sure his son stayed quiet, then waited for ten minutes before he finally pulled off the cloak.

'Hello Minerva,' Harry said from behind her.

Minerva turned, 'Harry, oh Harry,' she stepped over and hugged him, 'You had all of us so worried.'

'I'm fine, but say hello to James,' Harry looked down his son, 'James, this is Professor McGonagall, my old headmistress and teacher.'

'Hello,' James said shyly.

'Hello James and you do look like your daddy, but I can tell you have your grandmother's hair, it's exactly like Lily's.'

'Yeah, it is,' Harry smiled at his son, 'You haven't changed, so how are you?'

'I'm good Harry, busy, naturally, but good. Do you know there are a few more children in the Weasley family now?'

Harry looked down at his son again, 'If I was to guess, I'd say Fleur and Bill, maybe Percy.'

'Yes, Bill and Fleur have two girls and are due to have a son very soon. Percy has two children, two girls, Hermione is pregnant, yes she married Ron. George married Angelina and they have a son and a daughter. George called his son Fred.'

'If he had a son, I knew he would,' Harry looked down at James again, 'Cousins.'

'Yes, a lot and I'm sure they would love to meet him. I know you were hurt, we all understand that, but a day after you left, before he knew you were gone, he came asking about you, asking everyone where you were when he couldn't find you, that he needed to apologise. He realised you'd gone and spent all his spare time trying to find you. He is sorry Harry, he was in shock and very confused. He was going to give up his job and spend all his time trying to find you, and he does still love you.'

Harry conjured some seats and they sat down, 'I love him, I always will, but I don't know if I could trust him again, I'm not sure it's worth it. I watched him a few times, he looks lost.'

'He is, he's quiet, he never speaks unless it's in class, he never visits his family, he's basically become a recluse. He knows this is all his fault and I think that's why he's like this, it's his punishment for hurting you.'

'Don't make me cry Minerva,' Harry gave her a small smile, 'In your opinion, your honest opinion, should I see him, talk to him?'

'Yes, I do think you should, even if you just talk. It doesn't mean you have to come back, we would love it if you would.'

'Yeah,' Harry sighed, 'The first couple of years I was angry at him, it was like he blamed me for something I didn't know. I couldn't be happier about James, but the way he acted,' Harry looked up again, 'I never really left, I just bought a big place here, on the outskirts. I'd go out using polyjuice potion, sometimes I just changed the colour of my hair, made sure my scar was covered. One time I went into Diagon Alley to get a few things, I saw Hermione shopping. I stood near Quality Quidditch Supplies and watched her go about her life, she looked happy. So my two best friends got married, I wonder how their fights are?'

'Hermione writes to me quite a lot, she said they finally learned to compromise. The first year I heard that they might not make it. I don't say this to make you feel bad, but part of it was to do with you. Hermione was missing you so much, then she'd get angry at Charlie, have a go at Ron when he defended Charlie. She had a big fight with Ginny once, they didn't speak for ages because Ginny kept talking about being worried about Charlie's state of mind, Hermione only thought of you and how you were out there all alone. When they were still at Hogwarts, Hermione did feel sorry for Charlie, but that turned to anger, she started to blame him for not having you in her life. When they were planning the wedding, Ron wanted it at the Burrow, Hermione said no, she wanted a very quiet wedding at her parent's home, it was all to do with Charlie, who she refused to invite. She said if you weren't going to be there, he would just remind her you were gone and it was his fault. The wedding was called off twice, Hermione said she couldn't get married without her best friend being beside her. Not once through all this did she blame you, Ron mainly blamed Charlie, but he did have a go at you a couple of times, saying you ran away before you gave Charlie a chance, I sometimes believe that is true Harry. But I say this because I care, with your life, I think you needed to run away. Before you always stayed to protect the ones you cared about, this time you ran to protect yourself. You lost Sirius, you were hurt and you refused to let yourself get close to Remus. When I heard about you and Charlie I thought you'd finally let that pain go, then everything happened.'

'I was hurt when Sirius died, I told him I love him not long before he died. After that, I was scared to love, I didn't want to, I tried not to. Charlie just seemed to break through those barriers I put around my heart. The last two years have been the hardest, I can't stay away from Hogwarts, I watch him all the time. I always hoped he'd go into Hogsmeade so I could hear him, but he never did, not once.'

No, he refused and always took the duty of watching the students still left at the school, he always takes that duty. But you realise what will happen in a few years though, don't you Harry?'

'Yes, Charlie would be his teacher,' Harry put his hand on his son's shoulder, 'I knew there was a chance you or Charlie might figure it out, even using a different name. During the first couple of years, I decided I wasn't going to send him to Hogwarts, I thought I'd teach him myself,' Harry sighed then put his head down in his hands, 'I miss everyone, but him more. I just don't know if I can trust him anymore. He resented me because he was losing his dream job, he still could, I don't know.'

'Dad,' James said, 'why are you upset?'

Harry sighed and looked at his son, 'Because I'm scared son and I don't know what to do,' Harry turned back to Minerva, 'You were my mother figure during my Hogwarts years, tell me what I should do?'

'I can't tell you what you should do, I can just give you my opinion on what I think you should do. I worked something out just in case you came back, you never did but I never gave up hope. I spoke with Kingsley, we worked it that you could have lived at Hogwarts with Charlie and James. So now Harry, that is still open, but first you need to see him, you need to talk, that is my opinion. If you don't work this out one way or another you will never be truly happy. You either work it out with Charlie, or lay that part of your life to rest and move on into a new life. If you stay, you know he will be part of your life one way or another. My opinion though, you should come back and let them be part of each other's lives, give them a chance.'

Harry sat there staring at his son, if he came back the first thing he needed to do was explain to James about his father, then explain about other things, his deafness, his life and why he ran, his anger, his fear, his pain, the pain of feeling deserted, but the most important thing Harry had to explain to his son was exactly who Harry Potter was.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Harry couldn't believe how nervous he was, he'd sit, then pace, sometimes when James asked him something, he try to answer him which took his mind off how nervous he really was. Then he heard footsteps and knew who he was going to see. The door opened and Harry stood staring at Charlie who stared at him. Their eyes couldn't seem to look away from each other, then to Harry's surprise Charlie ran to him and enfolded him in his arms.

'Oh Harry, god I missed you, please, don't go, don't leave, not again.'

'Charlie,' Harry felt a little uncomfortable, but he did admit only to himself that he liked feeling Charlie's arms around him, 'We need to talk.'

Charlie moved back then started to kiss Harry's face, his forehead, cheeks, chin, then his lips, it started as a small kiss, but both men just couldn't seem to resist and they were joined in a very passionate kiss.

'Um, Professor, who is this man that is kissing dad?' James stared up at his father.

'I'm sure your dad will explain soon James,' Minerva gave the boy a smile, 'I'll leave you three alone,' she smiled again then closed the door.

Harry forced himself away from Charlie, 'Please, don't.'

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Harry, I was confused, I was shocked, I didn't realise what I was doing or saying. Don't leave me again, please.'

'We need to talk, but first, I want you to meet James,' Harry put his hand on his son's shoulder, 'James this is Charlie, um your father, you're other father.'

'Other father, how can I have two father's?'

'You never told him Harry?'

'No, I knew I would have to when he was older, but let's sit,' Harry and James sat on the sofa while Charlie pulled the chair over to sit facing them.

'Hello James, you look like your dad, you have his eyes.'

'Yeah, I know, but what's going on, dad, what's this about two fathers? I figured my mother died or something.'

'No, you never had a mother, I gave birth to you. In our world, the magical world gay men can get pregnant, I did with you and to Charlie, he's your other parent.'

'So you're both gay?'

'Yes and we were together.'

'I made a mistake James, your dad couldn't forgive me and he left. We tried for years to find him and find you, but none of us could.'

'I'm confused,' James sighed, 'So you got pregnant dad, to him and then left because he hurt you, I heard you say to Professor McGonagall that day that he hurt you?'

'Hurt me emotionally, but yes. There's so much to go into, some will have to wait until later though. But I'll start with this,' Harry sighed, 'Something happened to me, I got physically hurt and ended up deaf. Charlie was the one to teach me to lip read. I came back here to this school to do my last year, I couldn't do it before and again something I'll explain later. One day I found out I was pregnant, Charlie didn't look happy, he kept saying it was too soon, we never spoke for a couple of weeks. After I left, I realised it was too soon in our relationship, we'd only been together for a few months. But you were there, inside me, so it didn't matter how soon it was, I wanted you and I truly believed Charlie didn't, so I left. You heard Professor McGonagall that day we met her, she told me how hurt Charlie was, how he never stopped looking for me, that he was really sorry for the way he behaved. I was so hurt when I left, I just kept getting angry with Charlie and I couldn't forgive him, I left him, my friends, everyone, I was scared to feel that pain again, the pain of losing someone I love.'

'Hermione and I spoke a lot, she told me how you felt, Sirius was the only person you ever said those words to, the words I love you, then he died. You told me and well, look what I did, you felt like you lost me, but due to my own stupidity.'

'Sirius was the only person I said those words too, then to see him die, right in front of me and there was nothing I could do to save him. I was scared to love anyone after that, but I did, you.'

'Did, are you saying you don't love me anymore?' Charlie's face fell.

Harry sighed, 'I do, I never stopped Charlie, I'll always love you, but you hurt me, deeply.'

Charlie reached out and grabbed Harry's hands, 'I know, I'm sorry, please Harry, I can make this right, if you give me a chance. That's all you have to do, is give me a chance to make it up to you.'

'I just don't know if I can take the chance Charlie, I don't think I would handle being hurt again. You know what my life had been like up to then, full of pain, then you, we were happy, really happy. I don't know, I really don't.'

'I believe you should follow your heart Harry.'

Harry looked up, 'You always believed in that Dumbledore, love being the most powerful magic there is. But I think the pain of losing someone you love is the most painful feeling you will ever feel, worse than the cruciatus curse and I felt that a few times.'

'Yes, that is true, but it was the love inside you that allowed you to defeat Tom, it was the love you had for your friends that saved our world. You still have all that love inside you Harry, yes you give it to your son, but the love you have for Charlie will always be there and it will always be painful if you don't take the chance. Charlie admitted he was wrong, which he was. But those couple of weeks that you two never spoke, he did a lot of thinking, a lot of soul searching. What it came down to in the end was love, he realised he loved you and would do anything for you. There is this old saying, you only hurt the ones you truly love and that's true. I told you once that you must trust the love you have inside you, trust that it will lead you down the right path, I say that again Harry, follow your heart.'

Harry sighed, 'I always listened to you even if you made me angry sometimes, I want to again, but I'm scared. I'm not the type of person to get scared, I never used to, but this time I am.'

'Yes, this time it's not your life that is on the line here, it's your heart, which you will have to live with forever. I am sorry I made you angry Harry, I was trying to protect you. You were only a boy, I could not tell you everything. I sat in this office and watched you yell at me, you broke some of my things, but I let you do that so you could get it out. Everyone needs an outlet, you still do, whether that is to yell, scream, hex or snog, use what you want to let out all what you're feeling what you've felt for years, use something to let it out. If you keep it closed inside you, it will cause you more harm in the long run. But now, talk it over with Charlie and your son, I'll take a nap,' Albus Dumbledore gave a small smile then closed his eyes.

Harry kept staring up at his old mentor before looking at his son who looked a little shocked and knew he had a lot to explain, then he looked at Charlie. Could he take the chance again, take the chance to open his heart to the man that had hurt him so much. If he took Dumbledore's advice and followed his heart, he could get hurt again. But his heart was calling to Charlie, it wanted to feel that love again. Now Harry had to decide, follow his heart or his head, he didn't know which, but one way or another, he had to decide.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

'You know how sorry I am, I want to make it up to you and James, but this is your call Harry, you have to decide. Just know that if you take the chance, I will do everything in my power prove to you that I will never hurt you again, never. I love you and I want you back, so please, don't throw it away, give us a chance. We'll take it as slow as you want, work this any way you want. I would love to get to know my son, I would love for us to be a family, then maybe one day we can have another child. But you have to decide one way or another, just don't give up on me this time, give me the chance to show you, to show both of you,' Charlie squeezed Harry's hands in his.

'I do still love you Charlie, having a family is the one thing I always wanted, you know that, I thought I'd lost it, lost you, but James has to have a say in this, he is part of this as well,' Harry looked down at his son, 'I will tell you everything, I knew I would need to one day. Let me say this, Charlie is a good man James, he's loving, very loving, has a kind heart and I now believe he was just confused when he found out he was going to be a father because we were still getting to know each other as partners, not as friends, or the friend of his brother.'

James looked from his dad to his other dad, 'I sometimes saw dad looking at a picture of you and never knew why. Sometimes he cried, he looked lonely, sad, I don't like my dad being sad.'

'I know James, I don't like that either. But if you give me the chance I will show you that your dad will never be sad again, I will make him happy, I will give him the love he deserves, I will give you the love you deserve. I have all the pictures of you that your dad sent, only up until you were two years old. I have them pinned up in my room. You've heard me say I love your dad, I do, very, very much, but I also love you. I might have only just met you, but I've been staring at your pictures for years, wanting to meet you, wanting to be part of your life. I give you my word that I love you and your dad and I will make sure he is always happy and you're happy. You just have to give me a chance to prove it.'

James stared at Charlie and to him, he thought this large man with the red hair seemed genuine, then he looked at his dad and thought he looked nervous. But he had heard what his dad said, he loved Charlie. If he didn't want to know his other father than his dad would be unhappy and he didn't want his dad unhappy. His dad gave him so much, always making sure he was looked after and well cared for, that he was loved.

Harry watched his son stare between him and Charlie, he could see him thinking. He might only be seven, but he was very clever, very intuitive for his age, maybe because it had always been just the two of them, no other kids around James and Harry spoke to him as equals, not really as a child.

Charlie watched in silence as James would look at him then Harry while he thought and he could tell his son was very intelligent and he was taking in everything that was said before deciding.

'Okay, um well, father, I suppose so it's not confusing,' James shrugged as he looked at Charlie, 'You said you love dad, you would never hurt him again, do you swear to never hurt my dad again?'

'Yes, I swear, I promise, I give my word that I will never do anything to hurt your dad ever again, in any way. If you give me a chance, I will prove it to you, to both of you.'

'Okay, then I will, but it's up to dad as you're the one that hurt him.'

Harry gave James a small smile, 'You've always said what you truly felt, so I know you're being honest right now. This isn't just about me or you, it's about us, the three of us. It's going to take time for me to trust Charlie again and that is the thing that I'm more concerned about. I don't trust many people and again you'll find out why later, but I gave all my trust to Charlie and he broke that,' Harry looked at Charlie, 'So we need to build that trust again, I need to feel I can trust you.'

'You can, but you can take as long as you like, we'll take this slow, I just want to be with you again and with James.'

'Then we'll take it slow, we'll see each other, just not live together, not yet. About that though, you live here, I'm not sure if it's right for me and James to live here.'

'We'll talk about that with James Harry, Minerva has said she worked it out so you can, we'll be given larger rooms, she can charm the fireplace so we can leave, just us and no one else. You just have to tell her where to open it too. But for now, if you want, stay where you've been living and we can pop in an out and see each other. You could come here some evenings, I could go there, wherever there is. We can spend weekends together.'

'Okay, for now, James and I will stay at our place. It's a large house in the country, very secluded.'

'About the family, James should meet them, all of them, they would love to meet him. Mum and dad gave me an earful when they found out what happened, they tried to help find you as well, James is their first grandchild.'

'Grandchild, you said your parents were dead dad, but I still have grandparents that you never mentioned.'

'Yes, Charlie's parents, they were basically my parents growing up, well, from the age of twelve. See, Charlie's brother Ron was my best friend when we started here at Hogwarts, my other best friend was Hermione, she's married to Ron now. But Charlie has brothers and a sister, their all married, so you have uncles and aunts, they have kids, so you have cousins.'

'That's what Professor McGonagall was talking about that day, someone called Fleur was pregnant again.'

'Fleur's married to my older brother Bill, but yes, you have a lot of family James and they all want to meet you. Would you like to meet them?'

'Yeah, I've never spent any time with other kids, it's always just dad and me.'

Harry ran his hand down James' hair, 'I know it was a lonely life James, but I'll explain more about that as well, why I kept us isolated. So if you're sure you're ready to meet your very large family, then we will see them,' Harry turned back to Charlie, 'Can you organise that, to have them all at the Burrow?'

'I'll do it now so their all there for dinner, but we can go early so James can get to know his cousins. Just give me a minute and I'll floo mum, she'll be over the moon,' Charlie wrapped his arms around Harry, 'I have you back, I'm not going to let you go again, ever.'

Harry felt like his heart was healing, but he still needed to take his time. He slowly put his arms around Charlie and held him but he saw his son give him a smile, that made Harry believe that everything would work out, Harry just had to learn to trust Charlie again.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

'Okay,' Charlie grinned, 'mum's getting everyone there now, well, as soon as they can. She's not telling them about you or James, she thought it would make a better surprise. But she's anxious to see you Harry and to meet her grandson, dad's the same.'

Harry smiled, 'I want to see them, I've missed all of them so much,' Harry stared at James again, 'I know you're used to it just being us, so it might be a bit daunting for you, seeing so many people at one time and all of them will want to get to know you.'

'Um, well, I am nervous, I'm not used to being around a lot of people, only when we go shopping. But dad, about where we live, or will live, I don't want to leave our home, what about Spooky and Padfoot? I can't leave them.'

'Then you won't have to, we'll work on all that, but we have time.'

'What is a Spooky and is Padfoot a dog after Sirius?' Charlie asked.

'We have a few horses and yeah, I got James a dog, then called him Padfoot. I think Sirius would have gotten a kick out of that.'

'I heard you say that name to that lady, but who is Sirius because that's a strange name?'

'You really haven't told him a lot have you Harry.'

'No,' Harry sighed, 'Sirius was my godfather, he died when I was fifteen. But he was an animagi, he could turn into a dog, a large black dog and he called himself Padfoot. My father was also an animagi who turned into a stag called Prongs. There's a long story behind all of that and my godfather, we'll get to that.'

'You know there are a lot of books here that has your story and your parents and Sirius story in them. The students learn from fifth year up all about you and what you did.'

'It wasn't like that when I was here, so why now?'

'It took a while before the new books came out, which was the following year. The new version of the rise and fall of the dark arts, well let's just say that most is dedicated to you. Oh and there's something else you should know.'

'Oh great, what else Charlie?'

'On the year mark of his death, Kingsley held a memorial day here, but he handed out awards. Now outside on the main wall of the castle are plaques, everyone that died during the first and second war have their picture and name on them, but your picture is in the centre, but that's not all. Kingsley had a statue of you made, it stands down near Dumbledore's tomb, there's one more at Godric's Hollow, right next to the other statue. The awards, well, naturally you got the big one, order of merlin: first class, but everyone that fought got awards, you ended up with four just for you, but you also got awards for your parents and Sirius. Minerva has them, Kingsley wasn't sure who should keep them, he thought of Hermione first, then thought it should be someone else and he couldn't give them to me, so he gave them to Minerva, she'd have them here in her office somewhere.'

Harry's mouth was hanging open, 'A statue, here at Hogwarts, plaques, awards, oh shit, that's all I need, maybe I should just go back into hiding.'

'Don't even joke about that Harry,' Charlie said anxiously as he grabbed Harry's hand, 'Oh you also have your own chocolate frog card.'

'Okay no more Charlie, I don't want to know any of it, blimey,' Harry ran his fingers through his hair, and noticed his son gaping at him, 'More to explain, but I'll start tonight when we get home, maybe I should buy a few books, they might help.'

'Yes, they would, they go into details from when you were a baby right up to that night, even about your deafness that he caused. But we should go, mum will be excited, probably pacing in front of the fireplace. But let me take James and you down into the grounds, see the wall of plaques, it's quite beautiful and you're parents are on there, Sirius, Remus, their together with Tonks and Fred as well, Dumbledore, even a plaque with Dobby on it.'

'Okay, we'll go see the wall, I know you're confused James, but I will explain. Just a warning, if the students see me, there will be a lot of staring and for now I'll just say,' Harry sighed, 'I'm very famous in the magical world, have been all my life. I know you want answers and I will give them to you, just later, give me time and I'll tell you everything.'

'Yeah, I need answers about all this, but I'll wait dad.'

'Come on,' Charlie stood up with Harry and James, but again he hugged Harry, 'I love you so much Harry.'

Harry sighed, but hugged Charlie, 'I love you too Charlie.'

Charlie smiled then knelt in front of James, 'You don't know me so I know it'll take time before you'll feel comfortable with me, but I do love you son.'

James looked from Charlie to his dad who nodded then he looked back at Charlie and hugged him.

'I want to get to know you…father, but yeah, it'll take time,' he let go and gave a shy smile.

Charlie felt himself choke up, 'Thanks.'

Harry took his son's hand then Charlie took Harry's other hand and they walked down through the school. And like expected some students stopped and gapped at Harry, some called out his name, James looked at the students to his father who didn't seem fazed with everyone looking at him and realised that he must be used to it. They got outside then Charlie turned Harry to face the wall right at the plaques of his parents and Sirius.

'Oh,' Harry said softly then ran his fingers over his parents faces, then Sirius, 'I still miss you mate,' Harry sniffed then wiped a tear off his cheek then saw his own face staring back at him, 'Oh blimey, why put me there, this is for all the people that died, I'm not dead.'

'Because you avenged their deaths and survived, you ended our war Harry, it's everyone's way of showing their appreciation for what you did,' Charlie turned Harry around, 'We won't go down, but you can see the statue.'

'Can I see it, I would like to see dad as a statue?'

Harry rolled his eyes but Charlie chuckled, 'Sorry Harry.'

'It's fine, let's go then,' again the three of them held hands and headed down towards the white marble tomb and the twenty foot statue of Harry, 'This is going too far and if see Kingsley I'm going to hex him.'

'He said since you weren't here, he was going to do what he wanted and what the people wanted. He got thousands of letters telling him that he had to put a statue of you at Hogwarts, they all asked about the great hall as that's where it ended, but Kingsley thought it was better out here. I used to sit here a lot, or stand staring up at your face. Once a year, on that date, the gates of Hogwarts are open to the public, it's so they can remember the people that died and thank you. So many people stand here and have their picture taken with the saviour.'

'No names Charlie, you know I hate them.'

'I see you're showing James and Harry his statue,' Minerva said as she walked up to them and saw young James staring up at the statue of his father, he looked surprised and she realised that Harry probably hasn't told him anything about his life. But if he was back then she knew Harry would need to sit down with the boy and explain about everything.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

Charlie decided to give Harry and James time, so Minerva let them out through the gates so they could apparated to the Burrow, it was better than stepping out into the kitchen with everyone there. Harry stood staring up at the house that he had stayed in so often.

'It's so strange looking, and bent,' James said.

'Yep it is James, but it's a wonderful home, a great place to grow up,' Charlie smiled.

'It is James, I stayed here as often as I could, I love the Burrow.'

'I can see you're nervous Harry, but it'll be fine, everyone will probably just hug the stuffing out of you.'

'Yeah,' Harry said softly, 'Okay, let's go see everyone,' Harry took his son's hand, they walked towards the door.

'Just wait, I'll go in then let you in, okay?'

'Yeah, we'll be here,' Harry gave a nervous smile.

Charlie kissed Harry softly then stepped into the kitchen, 'Hi, I'm glad mum was able to get you all here.'

'Blimey, you're smiling and talking, what happened Charlie, did you meet someone?' Bill asked.

'You could say that, I'll bring him in,' Charlie turned and opened the door, took Harry's hand and led him inside. Everyone fell silent as they stared at Harry and his son, Charlie's son.

Hermione screamed after she got over her shock and ran to Harry, engulfing him in her arms then started crying.

'Um, father, why is this woman crying over dad?'

'That's Hermione, one of your dad's best friends,' Charlie smiled down at James who looked a little nervous, so he turned back to everyone, 'James isn't used to a lot of people, so he's a bit shy at the moment, it's all daunting for him.'

Molly knelt down in front of James, 'Hello James, I'm your grandma, you look so much like your dad.'

'Hi,' James said shyly, 'You all have red hair, well, almost, I have red hair, but darker than yours.'

'Yes, you have your other grandma's hair, Lily Potter's hair. Do you want to sit down?'

'I'll stay with dad.'

'You might have a long wait James, my wife will not let Harry go, not now he's back,' Ron said as he walked over, 'I'm your uncle Ron and I was your father's best friend when we were growing up.'

'You look like my father.'

Ron looked at Charlie, 'Yes, I suppose we do look alike. Hermione, sweetheart, will you let me say hi to Harry.'

Hermione sniffed, pulled back then punched Harry hard in the arm, 'You shit Harry Potter.'

'Blimey you hit hard Hermione,' Harry grimaced as he rubbed his arm, 'Don't start okay, I don't need one of your lectures. But say hello to my son, James this is Hermione Weasley.'

Hermione knelt down, 'Hi James, oh you look like your dad, but with red hair.'

'Yeah, you're going to have a baby.'

'Yes, I am, a little girl, do you think I could hug you?'

'You're not going to cry on me are you?'

Harry gave a small smile as Ron laughed, 'She might.'

'I will not Ron, so no James, I won't.'

'Okay then,' James shrugged then she hugged him, 'You smell nice.'

'Thank you,' Hermione pulled back then stood up, 'But you're dad caused me a lot of pain, I haven't forgiven him for leaving.'

'Hermione, please don't start or tell James that,' Harry put his arm around his son's shoulder.

'Why don't you all sit down and James can meet his family,' Arthur said smiling at the boy.

Charlie led Harry and James over to the table and they sat, 'Okay, I'll go around the table and introduce everyone James, so you met grandma, that's your grandad,' Arthur smiled and waved, 'Then the oldest is Bill and his wife Fleur, next to them is Victoire and Dominique, two of your cousins and you have another cousin called Louis due soon, then there's Percy, he's just younger than me, with his wife Audrey and their children Molly and Lucy, then George and Angelina with Fred and Roxanne, Ron and Hermione who are about to have Rose, then Ginny and Seamus who don't have any children yet,' they all waved to James giving him a smile.

'So Seamus, you finally got Ginny, you had a thing for her when we dated,' Harry said.

'Yep, but all she wanted was the chosen one, until you let everyone know you were gay and with Charlie. We heard you got your hearing back not long before you left.'

'Yeah, I woke up one morning and I could hear but it was fuzzy, Madame Pomfrey said it would be back within a few days. I never believed I'd ever hear again.'

'So where did you disappear to, we tried for years to find you?' Hermione asked.

'I never left, bought a property in the country, placed enchantments around it and used polyjuice potion when I went out. I was using the name Jonathan Williams.'

'That was one of the names of the men that gave birth to a son,' Charlie blurted out, 'But the description was a blonde man in his forties and they said he had another man with him.'

'Yeah, that was me,' Harry shrugged, 'I paid this bloke to pretend to be my partner to throw everyone off.'

'We were so close,' Charlie sighed then took Harry's hand kissing his palm.

'You checked out men who were pregnant?'

'We checked everyone and everything Harry, but two men together and that name, we figured it wasn't you and we were told you had an accent, but why Jonathan Williams?' Ron asked.

'Williams, well Bill Weasley, sort of a name I would recognise easily until I got used to it and it's a common man's name, either first or last. Jonathan,' Harry sighed, 'Remus' middle name was John. I knew I couldn't use any names like Black or Evans, to easy.'

'So will you and Charlie live at Hogwarts with James?' Bill asked.

'No, James doesn't want to leave Spooky or Padfoot,' Harry smiled down at his son then he noticed everyone looked curious, 'His horse and dog, I have a few horses, we ride quite a lot, don't we James?'

'Yep, we sometimes race,' James smiled up at his father.

'So is he like you and Charlie, does he fly?'

'Fly,' James looked puzzled.

'We mainly lived like muggles, but I did tell him about magic, but no, I never showed him that I fly or that he could.'

'Fly, what do you mean fly, like a bird?'

Everyone gave a small snicker, 'No, on brooms, we fly on brooms. Bill mentioned if you would be as good as me and your father, well, we both played on our teams when we were at Hogwarts. Quidditch and it's played up in the air on brooms. I'll show you soon.'

'I can do that now,' Ron ran up the stairs.

'What's he up to?'

'You'll see Harry,' Hermione smiled.

Ron ran down with a thick book, opened it and placed it in front of James, 'That's your dad, he was captain of the team, I'm in the background, there's aunt Ginny there as well.'

James stared down at the picture, 'Wow, you really fly, but you had glasses dad.'

'Yeah, I got contact lenses, you've seen me put them in.'

James nodded then read the writing under the picture, 'Harry James Potter was the youngest player to ever get picked for one of the house teams at Hogwarts, Gryffindor, and it had nothing to do with the boy who lived, he was a natural on a broom as he is with a wand. Harry captained his team at the age of sixteen and won the cup for Gryffindor his first year, with the help of his girlfriend at the time, Ginny Weasley who took Harry's position as seeker when Professor Severus Snape put Harry in detention so he couldn't play against his house team, Slytherin. When Harry played a fair game he usually caught the snitch before the other teams seeker and he still holds the records for most snitches caught in a season by an individual player,' James looked up at his father, 'Okay, three things here dad, girlfriend, you're gay, what is this boy who lived thing and what are Gryffindor and Slytherin?'

Everyone around the table chuckled, 'Oh Harry, you have not told your son anything have you?' Hermione shook her head.

'No, nothing really, but I told him we will talk tonight. Then shop for some books so he can read up on stuff for himself. I might have been teaching him at home, but I kept everything mainly muggle. But I knew now he was getting older I would need to start telling him things, especially about the war.'

James stared up at his dad and even though he knew him and loved him, it was like there was this whole other side of him that he never knew and wasn't sure how he felt about that and wondered how he would feel about this other Harry Potter.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

'So how are you and Charlie going to work it out, you at home and Charlie at Hogwarts?' Molly asked.

Charlie saw Harry was a little hesitant, 'We're taking things slow, Harry needs to trust me again after the way I hurt him. So we'll visit, I'll go there on the evenings I don't patrol or have detentions, Harry and James will come to Hogwarts, we can see each other on weekends as well. Minerva is going to open my floo but it'll be restricted to just us and Harry's home.

'So you're not back together then?' Ron asked.

'No, I need time, but James wants to know Charlie, so we'll just see how it goes.'

'Why now Harry, why did you decide to come back now?' Hermione asked.

'I've wanted to for the last few years, but I was scared. I sometimes stood outside Hogwarts, watching Charlie, trying to decide if I could see him again, then how I felt about him. When I left, I was so angry, I cursed his name so much, cursed his pictures too.'

Charlie sighed, then put his arm around Harry, 'I know, so we'll take it slow, like we said and I gave my word to James that I will never hurt you again.'

Harry stared into Charlie's eyes and could see how sorry he really was, but he could see the love there.

'When father walked into the office, he snogged dad, a lot,' James said watching his parent's.

'They used to do that a lot James, they always snogged,' Ron gave his nephew a smile.

'Okay, it's dinner time,' Molly called and started to float food onto the table, 'I hope you like it James.'

'Wow,' James stared at all the food, 'Dad's not the best cook, but we have a woman that comes in and makes us meals a couple of times a week, but nothing like this,' James started eating.

'So you hired a cook?' George asked.

'Yeah, I was going to try and learn, but being pregnant, I really didn't feel like standing in a kitchen for too long, then I was on bed rest for the last two months. After James was born, I never had time.'

'Why were you on bed rest?' Molly asked as she sat down.

'Complications due to stress, I went into early labour, the healer stopped it, but from then on I had to stay in bed and I gave birth at home. The healer I was seeing used to come see me since I was stuck in bed, and was just about to leave when I went into labour, two weeks early this time, but he said it was fine, so James was born after twelve hours,' Harry put his arm around James, 'Bloody painful, but worth it.'

'Tell me about it Harry,' Angelina smirked, 'You are the one bloke here that can understand what us woman go through. I asked George if it was possible would he'd carry and give birth,' Angelina smirked at her husband.

'He said no, right,' Harry gave a small smile.

'Yep, but all the blokes got asked and only one said they would,' Angelina smiled at all the men around the table.

'Well I know Ron wouldn't, there's no way he would, Bill, no, he'd leave it for Fleur, Percy, I don't know, I can't say, so who said they would?'

'Me,' Charlie said, 'I want to feel what it's like.'

'Then if we do end up together again, you can have the next one.'

Charlie grinned hugely then grabbed Harry's head and kissed him hungrily, 'Now, let's have another one now.'

'Charlie,' Harry sighed, 'slow remember which means no sex, so no pregnancy.'

'Okay,' Charlie sighed, 'okay, slow, but are you serious, no sex?'

Everyone around the table laughed as they noticed the look on Charlie's face. 'No sex,' Harry shook his head.

'Fine,' Charlie sighed, 'But I get it, you said slow, so slow. When we first got together it was me saying slow and you always trying to seduce me, then you did, on your birthday.'

'So it was that day, when you explained to everyone about being deaf,' Ron grinned.

Harry shrugged, 'I told Charlie that's what I wanted for my birthday, he finally gave in.'

'Why did you make Harry wait that long Charlie? Because that is not you at all,' Bill said.

'I wanted to make sure Harry was ready to get that serious. But I woke up with him kissing my back and,' Charlie looked at James, 'I won't say what else.'

'No, the children Charlie,' Molly said.

'Dad has told me all about sex, so I probably know what you were going to say especially if you were on your stomach.'

'Harry, he's a bit young for that,' Hermione said.

'He's very intelligent and likes to know about everything. So when he started asking about how babies get made and all that, I decided to tell him. He sat there and just listened, then went to find one of the books that shows pregnant women and how they give birth, he found it fascinating. I just never told James I was gay or that it was me that gave birth to him, not a woman. You would love my library Hermione and James has read everything in there, he's been reading since he was three, children's books that was, as he got older other books, then we'd sit discussing things from the time he was five, some serious discussions as well.'

'So you love to read James?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, I do, that or go riding, or swimming, but reading is my main passion.'

'So you have a horse, and a pool or is it a lake, pond, what?' George asked.

Harry smiled down at James, who answered, 'A pool in the house and a pool outside. But we have four horses, dad and I ride every day, Padfoot comes with us, then we sit under a tree and have a picnic and read more.'

'Padfoot?' Ron raised his eyebrows at Harry.

'I bought this cute little black dog for James when he was two, I called him Padfoot. I know I need to explain everything to James now I'm back, but I learned to change, took sixth months.'

'A stag like your dad,' Hermione said.

'No, a dog like Sirius,' Ron said.

'Neither, I actually thought of Sirius, but no and what I became surprised me because there has only ever been one once before, in all history.'

'Well, tell us, what do you change into?' George asked.

'I'll show you and James will see as well,' Harry looked down at James, then stood up, concentrated and a large phoenix flew around the room before it changed back into Harry who sat down to stunned looks from everyone, but James was staring at him in shock, 'A phoenix, the first person to change into a phoenix since Godric Gryffindor.'

'Didn't Dumbledore become a phoenix?' George asked.

'No, his patronus was a phoenix, but he told me he never bothered learning to change, it wasn't something that interested him.'

'You aren't smiling Harry, except when you look at James, why?' Hermione asked.

'I've been like that for years, only James brings a smile to my face,' Harry looked down at James and gave him a smile, 'I suppose it just became part of me,' Harry ran his hand down James hair, 'I look him at him and I see me, see my mother and just a trace of Charlie.'

'I would watch dad a lot, he always looked sad,' James put his small hand in Harry's, then took Charlie's hand and placed his in Harry's, 'Now hopefully he won't look sad.'

'Oh son,' Harry said giving him a small smile before looking up at Charlie.

'Don't,' Charlie said softly then wiped the tears from Harry's face, 'Please don't.'

Harry chewed on his lip but his eyes never left Charlie, everyone around the table was silent as they watched the two men, James sat there gazing at his parent's and even though he loved his dad and his dad loved him, he could see these two men loved each other. Now he hoped his father never hurt his dad again.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

'Can father come back with us dad?' James asked as he stared at his two fathers.

Harry stared down at his son, 'I think it's too soon James.'

'But you always said talking things out helps when you need to work something out.' James said.

'I know, James, but this is different, I need time.'

'You don't want me to know where you live in case you change your mind,' Charlie said but everyone heard the sadness in his voice and could tell Harry wasn't going to answer but that let them know what Charlie said was true, Harry wasn't going to take the chance.

'Dad, I want him to come.'

Harry sighed but kept staring down at his son, 'Tell me why.'

'I can see how you feel about him and he did give his word he wouldn't hurt you again, plus I want to get to know him.'

Harry sighed again then slowly looked up at Charlie before looking at James again, 'Okay.'

'James, has your father ever said no to you?' Hermione asked raising her eyebrows at Harry.

'No, he always gives me anything I ask for.'

'That's what I thought. After feeling hurt and betrayed by Charlie, you put all your love and trust into your son, so much so that you can never turn him down for anything.'

'She's smart dad.'

Everyone around the table chuckled, 'Yes she is son, the smartest witch around.'

'I want to know if you want me to come home with you?' Charlie stared into Harry's eyes, 'I won't unless you want me too.'

'Charlie,' Harry sighed again, 'I do, I just don't know if it's the best thing right now. But I can't deny I want you too.'

'Then we'll all go to your home and just talk. You need to fill James in on stuff, then when he's in bed, we can talk.'

'Yes, alright,' Harry turned to his friend, 'Maybe next weekend you can all come visit, see the horses and Padfoot.'

'You know we will Harry,' Ron said then looked at everyone around the table, 'I think Victoire wants to.'

'Do you like horses Victoire?' Harry asked giving the blonde girl a smile.

'Their big, but pretty.'

'They are, but the ones I've got are very tame. If you're parents let you, you can ride one, all you kids can if you want.'

All the adults laughed as every child around the table started to talk excitedly even the ones that were a bit young that really didn't understand.

'Until you buy James some books Harry,' Arthur waved his wand and four large books landed on the table, 'Borrow those for now.'

Harry quickly scanned the four books, then picked up one, 'Charlie mentioned this,' he opened the book towards the middle and instantly see a picture of him, making him shake his head.

'You had blood all of you,' James stared at the picture of his father.

'You'll understand soon son,' Harry closed the book, 'Thanks Mr. Weasley, It'll only take James a couple of days to read these.'

'I'll read tonight in bed,' James looked at the cover, 'The Rise and Fall of The Dark Arts, what's the dark arts?'

'Oh you really have a lot to explain to him Harry,' Bill smiled over at James.

'Yeah, I know,' Harry looked down at James, 'I told you all about magic, well, there is good magic and bad magic. There's some people out there that like to use dark or bad magic. People like that aren't nice at all and usually end up in prison.'

'That's what I do James, I'm an auror, a dark wizard catcher. Originally your dad wanted to be an auror but when he lost his hearing, he realised he couldn't. Then he fell pregnant with you.' Ron said.

'Do you still want to be one of these aurors dad?'

'No, I like staying home with you.'

'I like you being home too,' James smiled then looked at one of the other books that his father had his hand covering them, so Harry moved his hand and James looked at the cover, 'Harry James Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world,' James looked up at his father, 'Does the title mean this is all about you?'

'It is James, that whole book is dedicated to your dad and what he's done,' Arthur said, 'Some of what you will read will make you sad, some might even make you angry, not at your dad but at what other people did to him.'

'I'll read that first because it's like this Harry Potter is someone I don't know.'

Harry sighed ran his hand over his son's hair again, 'I know James, it's true though, there's a whole other side to me that you know nothing about. I always planned to explain everything to you,' Harry watched his son as he opened the book to the first page and started reading, 'Wait until we get home son,' Harry slowly closed the book.

'Yeah, okay, but I'm dying to read this, all of them actually.' all the adults around the table could see James was anxious to read up on a part of his father's life that he never knew about and wondered how he would take hearing or reading what his father had been through from the age of one.

After tentatively hugging his grandparents, James took both his parent's hands, they said goodbye to everyone then left, but James made sure he told everyone that he would see them on the weekend.

Harry, James and Charlie stepped into the house and Padfoot barked loudly as he ran up to James who hugged the dog.

'That is a big dog, James could practically ride him,' Charlie stared down at his son before looking around the house.

'He used to, I'll get us a cup of tea, James do you want tea or juice?'

'Juice dad, I'm going to have a bath then read these books,' James stood in front of his father with his hands out.

Harry sighed again, 'Okay, but not half the night. I'll come up and kiss you goodnight soon,' Harry put the books into his son's hand.

'Father can as well, but later, you two need to talk,' James smiled then ran up the long hallway with Padfoot running behind him.

'A big house,' Charlie said softly as he looked around.

Harry could see Charlie was anxious, nervous and worried, exactly how he was feeling. He still wasn't sure this was the best thing to do, let Charlie back into his life, but unless they talked, Harry knew he might be throwing away his only chance of ever forgiving Charlie and his chance at having a life with him.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

'Let's head into the kitchen,' Harry sighed again but walked into his kitchen and went about making some tea, 'You can sit down if you want Charlie.'

'Do you want me here Harry?'

Harry slowly turned, 'We do need to talk, I'm just scared Charlie,' Harry turned back and finished making the tea, 'I'll just take James up his juice, be right back.'

Charlie watched Harry leave then looked around the house. It was beautiful and very large, he stared out the large glass doors and all he could see was trees.

'It's very secluded here,' Charlie said the moment Harry stepped back into the kitchen.

'It is, there's twenty acres of land, the house is surrounded with trees.'

'You brought me here and I don't even know where here is, so are you going to tell me?'

Harry sighed as he sat down, wrapped his hands around his cup, 'On the outskirts of Godric's Hollow. When I first decided to leave I looked around the house, my parent's, that's where I went right after. So I was staring around and realised I didn't want to cut myself off from everything, it hurt thinking of doing that. So I disguised myself and started to look around the town, found this land. It had a very small shabby house. So I stayed in that while this got built, then pulled that place down.'

'We all kept sending letters but the owls could never find you, they always returned with the letters.'

'I enchanted this place so they wouldn't find me. If I read any of your letters I might not have been able to stay away,' Harry slowly looked up, 'Charlie I was really hurt, more than ever before. When we first got together I did try to stop myself falling in love with you because I didn't want to feel that pain again. Then I let you in thinking the wars over so you wouldn't die, but I still lost you,' Harry looked down again, 'It hurt so much.'

Charlie blinked a few times to try and stop the tears in his eyes falling, then he just grabbed Harry and pulled him onto his lap and cried into his shoulder.

'I'm so sorry, you have to know how sorry I am and I will never, ever hurt you again. Please Harry, please let me in because right now I can see how closed off you are with me,' Charlie tightened his arms around Harry, 'Please, open your heart to me again.'

'Oh god Charlie,' Harry sniffed, 'I do love you, so much. The ache in my heart is still so strong, so painful,' Harry moved back and looked into Charlie's eyes, 'When I left I felt like my heart had broken into pieces and if it wasn't for the fact I was carrying James, I wouldn't be here today, I wouldn't be alive.'

'We all knew that Harry, but we knew that you would have lived for James no matter how much you were suffering. You've done it all your life, this time it was for your son, our son. I was so confused, I was in shock and didn't know what to do, then I kept thinking how was I supposed to be a father when I felt like I was nowhere near ready for that. I didn't want to do something wrong. After losing Fred I wanted to just have some fun now it was all over because I know that's what Fred would have wanted. But also Fred reminded me that if Voldemort and his death eaters could turn out like that, if I did something wrong, it could hurt our child, that scared me.'

'Then why didn't you talk to me about how you felt, all you had to do was talk to me Charlie. I was just as scared and confused as you were but you completely ignored me. Two weeks and I never saw you, not once.'

'I was scared what you would say. You have been so strong all your life, I know you had no choice but you still were, no matter the danger or situation you found yourself in, you handled it. I sometimes would watch you and wondered how you did it, how you didn't end up cracking up. I was so in awe of you, you're caring, you're kindness, you're goodness, your belief in always doing what was right even if it hurt you. Like what you told me about that night, the choice Dumbledore offered you. If I had your life up till then, I would have chosen to go on, but you didn't even though you knew you were coming back to more pain, you did, you are so strong, I never was, not like that. So I wasn't sure what you would say if I told you how I felt. I overheard you talking that day, after you thought I left. You were talking to James about me not wanting him. It was never that, I did want our child even if it was too soon, but I was scared Harry, just as scared as you were about being hurt, but I was scared that you'd turn me away if I said I didn't know how to do that, be a parent. You would have done it on your own like you've always had to do, I thought you would have pushed me away.'

'See, if you only spoke to me about how you felt, all this, these last few years could have been different, it would have saved all of this heartache. Exactly like James said, I always thought talking things out is the best solution when you're confused or need to make a decision. I always spoke to Hermione and Ron when I needed to work things out. You know I never wanted to at first, but since those two just wouldn't let me do it alone, I learned to trust them and talk to them about my thoughts, about what needed to be done. You talked to me when I started to get depressed because of my deafness, you made me talk about what I was feeling, this time you didn't take your own advice.'

'I know, it's so easy to give advice, but not to take it. Tell me the truth Harry, if I told you my fears, what would you have done?'

'I wouldn't have pushed you away, I know fear Charlie, you can't run away from it, you can't hide from it, you deal with it as best you can. I would have sat down with you and we would have talked it out. Maybe get advice from people like your parents, from Minerva, even from people like Aberforth and Kingsley. We would have learned to be parents together, then if you still didn't want it, well,' Harry shrugged.

'That was my biggest fear, if I couldn't handle that, you would have left me,' Charlie sighed but tightened his arms around Harry but he realised that even though Harry was scared and wanted them to take this slow, Harry never moved off his lap and his arms were still around Charlie's neck. He looked into Harry's eyes and smiled, then his smile got bigger as Harry smiled back, a real smile that lit his eyes with the love he was feeling, that gave Charlie hope they would work this out.

Neither Harry nor Charlie knew that James had been listening to them. He needed to know more about why his parents split, why he only ever had his dad. He heard and read so much tonight, learned things that surprised and shocked him, now he heard more, but James smiled then turned and went back to his room ready to read all about his dad, a part of his dad he knew nothing about.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

Harry and Charlie both walked up to James' room, 'Still reading I see,' Harry smiled as he sat on the bed beside his son.

James stared into his dad's eyes, 'You're a hero, why didn't you ever tell me about all this?'

Charlie could tell Harry was feeling a little uncomfortable, 'Your dad doesn't see himself as a hero, he never has. But he has never liked to talk about himself or what he had been through. You would have read by where you are in that book that his life was always hard and always painful, very sad in a lot of ways. Usually when we were all together, it was Hermione or Ron that would talk about your dad, he never liked to.'

'You said earlier that you knew you would have to tell me, when?'

'Probably soon, you look so much like me James that if anyone spotted you they would know who you were and you would have heard them say things about me. I always thought around nine or ten maybe, but you are so smart, so intelligent that I knew it was going to be a lot sooner than that. But I will answer your questions son, not tonight, it's late, but tomorrow if you want to talk about any of this, then we'll sit down together and talk.'

'You won't keep anything else from me?'

'No, nothing,' Harry leant forward and placed a kiss on his son's forehead, 'This,' Harry lifted his hair, 'You've seen it, I normally cover it, but you notice me doing it and you asked me about it. Now you know why but there's a lot more I'll tell you.'

'So have you and father worked things out?'

'We're getting there James. The main thing with us, your dad has to feel like he can trust me again. That is a big thing for your dad, trust. I never broke that trust, I just never talked to your dad about what I was feeling.'

Harry stared at his son, 'You were listening, weren't you?'

James nodded, 'I had to know, I was hearing all this stuff about someone I don't know, my dad, that has this whole other life and another father that you still love, I just had to know.'

Harry ran his hand down his son's hair, 'You do and it was a good way to hear things that Charlie and I might not have said if we knew you were there. Just know we both love you, I've told you so many times that you are the most important person in my life, that is still true, nothing will change that. But I do love Charlie and he loves me, so if this works it will be the three of us, there will be times when Charlie and I will want to spend time alone, I don't want you to feel left out in any way. But now though James, you have a large family to spend time with and not feel so isolated from people.'

'Do we live like this because you didn't want father to find you?'

'Partly and part is to do with how I'm thought of by others. I have been talked about and stared at since I first set foot in the magical world. I hate it, but I did get used to it. You can see by those early pictures how uncomfortable I was having my picture taken. But it's late, Charlie has to get back to Hogwarts and you need to sleep,' Harry took the book from his son's reluctant hands, closed it and placed it on the bedside, 'You can read again tomorrow.'

'Okay, so are you going to swim before you go to sleep?'

'I always do, but now sleep, I love you James,' Harry kissed his head.

'I love you too dad,' James looked up at Charlie and gave him a small shy smile.

Charlie smiled down at his son then kissed his head, 'It's fine James, just know I love you, but that doesn't mean you have to love me. Get to know me first, okay?'

'Okay and I can see you're a nice man as long as you treat dad good, then I'm fine with you.'

'He really does say what he thinks and feel,' Charlie smiled, 'I will see you the day after, tomorrow night I have to patrol and have two detentions to deal with.'

'Okay, night father, night dad,' James moved down into the bed and let his dad cover him then extinguish the lights.

Harry and Charlie left the room, closing the door behind them then headed back downstairs.

'I suppose you should go.'

'James said you swim before you go to sleep.'

'I swim every night, it's been my way to exhaust myself so I can sleep.'

'Let me swim with you then I'll go?'

Harry stared into Charlie's brown eyes, 'Okay,' he gave a small smile then headed down another corridor and unsealed the door, 'I keep this sealed, James is a good swimmer, but he knows not to swim without me being here. There's shorts in the small room over there, you might have to enlarge them to fit. I'll just change,' Harry moved into another small changing room then took a deep breath, 'Charlie,' he said to himself, then stripped off and pulled his shorts on then stepped out and saw Charlie standing in the shallow end of the pool. Harry takes another deep breath then dives in and swims towards him but when he opens his eyes before he surfaces he notices that Charlie is naked. He comes up quickly and stares at Charlie, then they were in each other's arms and Harry's shorts had disappeared, 'Oh god Charlie.'

'Please don't stop this, don't think, feel baby,' Charlie started to kiss Harry's neck as his hand circled him, 'See, your body is telling you it wants me.'

'I do, I just don't know if we should. But you know what Charlie, I can't fight this, fight you. Sit on the edge, I need you.'

Charlie smiled then lifted himself up and sat on the edge of the pool with his legs in the water and he instantly moved them apart. He watched Harry stare at him then looked up into his eyes before he stepped between Charlie's legs, then Harry's mouth closed around him and sucked, he sucked hard, holding his hips tight, his fingernails digging into his flesh. Charlie knew Harry wasn't going to stop, he fisted Harry's hair and just felt his head moving back and forth. Harry sucked hard and fast, his tongue circling the whole time then Charlie threw back his head as he let go with a loud groan. But Charlie didn't stop, he jumped off the edge and lifted Harry onto it and pushed his legs apart and instantly closed his mouth around Harry's erection and he suck, hard. Both men knew this is what they wanted, they wanted to feel each other, they wanted that to prove they were really there, together. So even though Charlie had a long day tomorrow, he was going to have a long night first.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four

Over the next week, Harry sat with James and talked about his life. Since James was intelligent, he didn't leave anything out, he explained everything. Harry spoke about things that he never thought he would, but he knew he couldn't leave anything out. Charlie had visited twice in that week and both times they had ended up in Harry's bed. Harry had given Charlie a note giving permission for the family to get through his enchantments whether by apparition or by the floo.

James was sitting on the floor with Padfoot while Harry and Charlie sat on the settee watching their son play with the large dog, when the fireplace turned green. Hermione and Ron stepped out first, then one by one all the Weasley's and their children arrived, but so did Neville, Hannah and Luna. Neville raced over to Harry and hugged him the moment he stood up then Luna did, then Hannah.

'When Hermione let me know you were back I almost fainted,' Neville said softly.

'Yeah, I've wanted to come back for a while, I just couldn't,' Harry shrugged, 'James,' Harry called and his son stood beside him, 'These are more friends of mine, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Hannah Abbott.'

'Luna Scamander and Hannah Longbottom Harry,' Neville grinned before staring down at the boy, 'Hello James, if you had black hair, you'd be identical to your father,' Neville stuck his hand out.

James looked up at his dad who nodded, so he shook his hand, 'Hi,' he said shyly, 'you killed the snake.'

'Snake,' Neville looked at Harry.

'He's been reading about everything.' Harry shrugged.

'Oh, yes, I did, you're dad told me too.'

Luna knelt down and stared at James, 'You are very wise, smart and very brave, like your dad. Do you know I'm mad at your dad, he made me sad and I don't like to be sad.'

'Dad was always sad, he's not anymore, but you're very pretty.'

'Thank you and you are cute.'

Harry noticed the other kids staring at Padfoot, 'He's gentle, he won't hurt you, Padfoot,' Harry called then walked him slowly towards the kids, 'James used to ride him when he was little.'

'He still could, that dog is enormous,' George said as he watched his son and daughter pat the dog.

'Yep, he is, I knew he would be big when I bought him though. Let's get everyone a drink and then I'll show you around and the horses of course,' Harry gave everyone a smile then went to his kitchen, poured juice for all the kids and made tea for all the adults.

'This is a big house Harry, why did you want something so big?' Ron asked as he looked around.

'I can't really say why I wanted it so big, but there's an indoor pool at one end, the library which is about the size of this room, there's an office, dining room, another living room and four bedrooms, then a room that I use to work out in,' Harry heard a couple of the kids laugh which made him smile, 'They seem to get over their fear of Padfoot.'

'Kids will pretty easily,' Bill said, 'There's a lot of land by the look of it.'

'Twenty acres, surrounded in trees, there's another pool outside.'

'Okay, well, we're all here, but where is here?' Hermione asked.

'The outskirts of Godric's Hollow.'

'Harry said he didn't want to cut himself off from everything or everyone,' Charlie gave him a smile, 'That's where he went when he first left, to his parent's house.'

'But that would have been dangerous Harry, the roof is down in there,' Molly said anxiously.

'It wasn't that bad actually, but I put a couple of charms on my old room, sealed it and only used the bottom part of the house and the spare bedroom. If you look around, you'll see a lot of pictures, I brought them from the house. But there's a lot of things here that belonged to my parents, like my tea pot, that was my mothers, some of her crystal is here, my father's desk and their books are here.'

'So if we're in Godric's Hollow, how is it that you didn't know about the statue?' George asked.

'I never went into town after I left that house. James and I always went to muggle towns to shop. That's basically how we lived, like muggles, but sometimes I went into magical town, not often though.'

As the adults talked, they watched the children with the large black dog. But one thing all the adults noticed was Charlie seemed at home at Harry's house, so they knew the two men had been spending a lot of time together. After a cup of tea, Harry led everyone outside and down to the stables. James automatically saddled Spooky, a large grey horse, Harry saddled the other three, then between all the adults the kids had a ride on the horses. Harry ended up on a large black horse, left the others with their kids and raced James down to the end of the paddock and back making everyone smile, but they noticed Charlie looked wistful.

'Okay Charlie, you're turn,' Harry handed the reins to him.

'Um, I've never ridden a horse.'

'Well Trumpet is well trained, he won't bolt on you. Maybe you want me to go with you?' Harry smirked thinking about Charlie, a dragon handler that looked nervous at the idea of riding a horse.

'I know what you're thinking Harry, I can handle dragons and I'm worried about a horse,' Charlie shakes his head, then slowly and clumsily gets up on the horse, 'I've never ridden a dragon either.'

'Well, I have, horses are better. But so you feel safe, I'll use Spooky and stay with you,' Harry turned to his son, 'We'll be right back son.'

'Okay, make sure father doesn't slip sideways.'

Charlie stared down at James but saw the same cheeky smile that Harry gets sometimes.

'I noticed Charlie, Harry tried that look on me, James is doing the same to you,' Hermione smirked.

'Yeah, he is, they are so alike,' Charlie shakes his head in amusement then slowly walks off with Harry beside him.

'I was reading about dad flying the dragon out of Gringotts with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron.'

'That was Aunt Hermione's idea, but it all worked out in the end. So how are you feeling now you're reading everything your father has done?' Ron asked.

'It's sad, I keep wondering how he didn't ended up going crazy with all he went through. But did his aunt and uncle really do that to him?'

'Yes, they did, we never knew until we were twelve. You would have read in the book that uncle George, his twin Fred and I flew my father's car to surrey because we hadn't heard from your dad. There were bars on the windows that we pulled off with the car. When we got home to the Burrow, mum yelled at us, then I told her how they had Harry locked up and were starving him. Mum instantly hugged Harry then made him have four helpings of breakfast.'

'That's probably why dad tells me to finish all my dinner, he doesn't like it when I say I'm full or I don't like something. He never yells at me or anything, but he gets this look that tells me he's not happy.'

'We've seen that look James,' Hermione gave the boy a kindly smile, 'So has your father been staying here or just visiting?' Hermione saw everyone glance towards her and knew she was fishing for information but it seems James knew what she was doing as well.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty five

'He's stayed twice because I went to go into my dad's bedroom but it was locked, he never locks his bedroom door.'

'At least he locked it,' Molly said.

'So how are you and your father getting on now James?' Arthur asked.

'He's nice and funny, he's been telling me about the dragons he used to work with. I would love to see a real dragon, so father said he might work it out so I can go visit where he used to work. Dad's not too happy about that though.'

'Not happy about what son?' Harry asked as he climbed down off the horse, then laughed as Charlie climb down off the horse then he ended up falling on his backside because he's legs went out from under him, but everyone laughed as they saw Charlie sitting on the ground.

James walked over to his father, took his hand and helped him to his feet, 'Did you hurt yourself father?'

'Not really James, just my pride, but your dad could have warned me my legs might feel strange.'

'Where's the fun in that,' Harry smirked, 'So James, what wasn't I happy about?'

'That father said he would work out for me to see a dragon.'

Harry grimaced, making everyone laugh, 'I've had two bad dealing with dragons, I don't fancy a third,' Harry waved his hand and tables and chairs flew towards them, 'Can you sit Charlie or is your arse too sore?'

'Harry, language,' Hermione scolded.

'Sorry, it's hard to remember there are other kids around. James has heard me let loose a lot, but he knows not to say those words.'

'So when you cursed Charlie's name and pictures you swore at them as well?' George raised his eyebrows.

'Yep, a lot too.'

'And no, it's fine Harry,' Charlie smirked.

'That's not what I meant Charlie.'

'So Charlie thought you were asking for a specific reason,' Ron chuckled.

'Dad and father like to have sex, so father probably did.'

'James,' Harry shook his head, 'Private remember.'

'Sorry dad, but it's true.'

'He's right, it is true,' Charlie grinned.

'Yes, James was just telling us that he went to go into your room but it was locked and you never lock the door,' Hermione said.

'Okay, Charlie has stayed, twice.'

'You said no and now you are, what changed?' bill stared over at Charlie.

'Charlie,' Harry shrugged, 'I swim every night, it's been the only way I can sleep. So Charlie decided to swim with me that first night, but he had other plans.'

'I was standing in the pool, naked.'

'No details Charlie,' Molly stared around at all the children.

'So you couldn't resist Charlie or just decided to change your mind?' Ron asked.

'I couldn't fight it anymore, so we've been doing a lot of talking, working things out,' Harry gazed at Charlie then down at James.

'What, we know that look Harry, what's going on?' Hermione asked.

'I'm giving up teaching, I've already told Minerva so she's got a few months to find a replacement.'

'But you love teaching, I'm sure you could work out times to be here with James and Harry,' Molly said.

'I could have but I didn't want to, I want to be here always, but there's more,' Charlie took Harry's hand in his, 'I'm pregnant.'

'Already?' Ron blurted out. Everyone went over to congratulate Charlie, Harry and James, they noticed James looked happy about having another brother or sister.

'When Charlie told me I was shocked, then angry then I just finally gave in.'

'Why were you angry?' Fleur asked.

'I just thought it was too soon, we still have a lot of talking to do.'

'So father bottomed it to make sure he did,' James said straight forward.

Harry closed his eyes for a minute, 'Yes, he did but I didn't know you read about that James.'

'I read about everything including gay sex.'

'I think you're a bit young to be reading about sex, any type of sex,' Molly said but smiled kindly at her grandson.

'He is but that's just James, if he hears about something he has to read everything there is about that and his memory is like Hermione's.'

'He definitely doesn't get that from Charlie,' Ginny smirked.

'Hey, I am a teacher at Hogwarts little sister, so I do have some smarts.'

'You're very smart,' Harry smiled.

'Is that all I am, smart?' Charlie raised his eyebrows.

'Smart, funny, gorgeous, sexy, insufferable, rash, stubborn, you have a wide range of things that make you who you are, someone I love.'

All the Weasley's, their partners and their children all watched Harry and Charlie as they stared at each other. James smiled watching his parents because he could see like everyone else how much his dad and father loved each other, but James now knew he would have a family, two parents and either a brother or a sister, lots of aunts and uncle, cousins and there would be more of them, a lot more. Even though he loves his dad, it has been a bit lonely, now he has this huge family and it's just going to get bigger and he loved it.

'So apart from Ginny and Seamus, who are still yet to give us a grandchild, we're about to have another grandchild. Are you going to find out what you're having?' Molly asked.

'We're talking about it, haven't decided yet. There is one thing we've decided to do and would like to next week, with just the family and a few close friends,' Charlie said as Harry sat on his lap.

Hermione could see the look on Harry and Charlie's face, James smiled at both his fathers. 'Oh, I know what you want to do.'

Harry and Charlie laughed, 'Then if you do why don't you tell everyone miss no it all,' Harry smirked.

Hermione scowled, 'Don't call me that Harry.'

'Oh Hermione, you should be used it to by now. How often did you tell me to stop getting upset or angry about the names I've been called, you don't take your own advice.'

'He's right Mione, you used to tell Harry that all the time, but you don't ignore it and it's not like Harry means it in a bad way, he's teasing you like he's always done,' Ron slipped his arm around his wife's waist.

'Ron's right, you know I wouldn't say anything hurtful Hermione.'

'Alright, I know you wouldn't, but others did say that in a hurtful way, so it became a habit to get angry when I hear it.'

'Tell us what Harry and Charlie want to do?' Neville asked.

'They want to get married,' Hermione smiled at her friend who nodded before he wrapped his arms around Charlie's neck, then stared into each other's eyes.

The family could see Harry healing before their eyes, he's eyes lit up where a week ago they were dull unless he looked at James. Harry's whole demeanour has changed, from quiet and cautious back to his normal self, another thing with Harry, he smiled and laughed, a lot. As Albus Dumbledore said so many times, if you have love, everything else can be worked out because love is the most powerful magic there is. Harry has finally given into that love but more importantly, he has forgiven Charlie. They knew that Charlie got pregnant straight away for two reason, naturally he wanted a child, but it was his way of showing Harry he was with him for good, that he could completely trust Charlie. Everyone that knew Harry knew he was big on trust, once he had that, Harry Potter was you're friend, for life.

The end:


End file.
